The Key To Your Heart
by Nileyliveson
Summary: Miley was the weird girl,but Joe could careless and loved her.Miley thought she was happy,but Joe knew she wasn't.Then Nick Jonas,Joes stepbrother moves in.Nick will do anything to hurt Joe and plans to by stealing Miley.What happens when they fall inlove
1. The Beginning

**A/n: Hey guys! This story is written by Nileyliveson and bayla22! Two writers in One story! AMAZING! lol. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, except the plot.**

**The Key to Your Heart**

**Miley's POV  
**

**I stared at the sidewalk as a walked on the familiar street, occasionally seeing a few pebbles and rocks here and there. I looked up and stared at the Brick home before walking up the 3 steps and knocking on the door. Joe's smiling face greeted me and allowed me inside. "Hey, how are you?" i asked sitting down on the rock solid sofa. "Great, now that you're here" he said grinning a goofy Joe grin. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small smile, "you're so cheesy sometimes, you know that?" "Yup, but you still love me" I repeated what he had just said in my head before responding, "Joe..." "Yeah, sorry, i know you still don't feel right saying it back yet" "sorry..." "No, it's fine, Miles, really. Just remember that i will always love you" i looked up at him and smiled, how can he be so... perfect?**** What did I do to deserve such an amazing, great, funny, caring guy. "Miles you know that you can tell me anything right." Joe said as he looked into my eyes. Why did he have to do this everyday. Couldn't he take the hint and just leave me and my past alone. "Let's watch a movie." I said quickly as I tried to change the subject. Joe looked at me for a knowing what I was trying to do he finally gave in. "Fine, I'll be right back." Joe walked out of the room to get the DVD's from his room. I sighed a big breath of relief. I love him so much but why can't he drop the subject of my past. ****He came back into the room holding about 5 movies in his hands. He sighed and held up the first one, saying, "Choice Number One, The Notebook" I held in a laugh, he knew it was one of my favorite Movie, but i also knew it was he least favorite. "No thanks, how about we watch your favorite today?" i asked simply. He smiled and took the last movie from the pile and placed it in the DVD player. He pressed play and ran over to couch and sat beside me, once comfortable placing his arm around me. I stare at the screen in amusement as the 'SpongeBob' theme song starts to play. He kisses the top of my head and whispers, "I love you, babe" I close my eyes, letting the soothing sound of his voice calm me down. **

**"Mhm"****"You know that I will always be there for you." I thought about how many times had I heard that statement before. My best friend...well now ex-best friend Selena had promised me that right after I found out my parents had been killed in a car accident. She was there for me when Taylor, my sister and I moved with her and her soon after that she ditched me to join the popular group, so much for always being there for me. She decided that being seen with the weirdo in school was damaging her reputation, she ended our friendship in a text where she stated that she did not want to be associated with a weirdo. Soon after that she tried to get her parents to kick Taylor and me out. But luckily they said no and Taylor and I still still live there to this day. Selena changed from being my best friend to my bully. So much for her promise to always be there for me. **

**"Miles..." Joe waved his hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thought "Huh?"**** "You zone out too much" he said sighing, and then turning his attention back to the screen. I shrug and stand up from the couch. "Where are you going?" he asked confused. "To the bathroom... is that a problem Joseph?" I asked laughing. He blushed and shook his head. He's so cute when he's embarrassed. I walk over to the bathroom that is covered with flowers and pink. I look in the mirror and smile, my hair wasn't a mess today. Soon my ringtone blasts, interrupting my silence. i flip my cellphone open, "Hello?" I say looking out the window into the busy California streets. "Miley, get your butt home now!" said an annoying voice on the other line. Selena, great. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be home soon." and soon after that said the line went dead. i hung up and walked back into the other room. Joe smiled as he saw me but it quickly faded as he saw my sadness. "What's wrong?" "Selena called, i have to go home" "Again?" he said annoyed. This happens every time i go to Joe's, Selena gets mad because I have something she can't. Joe. I nod and walk over to him. He gets up and hugs me tightly. "Um, Joe, I'm not leaving forever you know" I said getting out of his tight grasp. He chuckles and moves a strand of hair out of my face. "Bye, Mi" "Bye" I said in a sing-song voice.**

**Joe waved to me as I walked into the bright sunlight. I was so lucky to have Joe in my life. He was everything I could ever ask for in a guy. I swung my arms as I walked to Selena's house where I had been staying for the past year. I made it through the 100 degree weather and multiple traffic intersections before finally reaching her house after a long one hour walk. I would normally ask Joe for a ride but I didn't want to bother him. He has been so busy in school I don't want to bother him with my needs. I didn't ever dare to ask Selena since I knew she would never ever do a favor for me. I wiped off the sweat from my face as I opened the door to let myself in. "Where have you been!!" Selena screeched from the living room. "Well it takes at least an hour to walk from Joe's place." "Well why couldn't you run. Ugh...I have no idea what Joe sees in a weirdo like you. Well whatever listen Demi is coming over tonight and I want this place spotless...including my room." she smiled evilly. Oh crap her room takes forever to clean up, it's like a pigsty. "Hurry up you have an hour before she arrives and this place better be spotless." she laughed evilly as she turned her attention back to the TV. "Oh and get Taylor to help you....what kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you have help." she laughed evilly. ****"Whatever" I said before walking down the stairs to the basement that me and my sister call a 'bedroom'  
**

**Taylor was sitting at the table staring at a piece of paper in horror. "What's wrong, Tay?" i ask sitting down beside her. She looked up at me. "I'm doing Selena's homework! How the heck is she is such a high level of math? I can hardly understand half this stuff and i have double her IQ!" i quickly laughed and then shrugged. "Most of the time nerds do her work for her. Oh and by the way, we need to clean... everything" "Seriously?" "Do i kid?" "No" "Exactly" I walk up the stairs back into the main hall where I saw some boy and Selena talking. I walked over to them, "who's this?" i asked grabbing a broom from the corner. Selena smirked. "This is David, my boyfriend. Now come on David lets not waste our time with this trash" she said dragging him upstairs by the sleeve. Boyfriend? More like Boy-Toy. He looks back down at me and winks. Yeah, and a pig too, aww, they make the perfect couple**.

**Please review and tell us what you think about the story. We are open to any comments, ideas, or suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW!! Don't be a silent reader!!**


	2. You're Preggo

**A/n: Hello, readers. We just want to tell you that this is a NILEY story, with the slight bit of Moe, but its most definitely A NILEY STORY.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.  
****  
**

**I ****turned my attention back to the huge mess Selena had made in the living room. How can she be this messy, I walked around the table picking up chips, sodas, and magazines and stuffing them into the garbage bag? I heard Taylor's footsteps as she made her way up the stairs." What happened in here? Did a hurricane come through?" Taylor exclaimed as she stared at the huge piles of trash everywhere. "Yeah... Hurricane Selena." "How did she mess it up so fast? I mean we just cleaned the living room yesterday." "Either, one, she does it on purpose, or two, she's a complete pig" "I vote Both" Taylor shouts grabbing a pair of track shorts off the couch, then stares at them in disgusted. I just nod and continue to do what I was doing. My phone starts blasting, and i must say, my cellphone is really starting to get annoying. "Hello, it's Miley" I say walking into the kitchen to throw away a full bag of trash. "Hey, it's Joe" "What, Joe, I'm cleaning" I say covering my nose so I don't have to smell the odor of yesterday's mess. "Sorry, I just wanted to say hi to my girlfriend, I didn't know it was a crime!" he says, half joking, half serious. I frown. "No, I'm sorry. I'll call you later, kay?" "Kay..." he repeats before hanging up. That's weird, usually he ends our phone calls with an 'I love you, babe bye' even though I hate when people call me 'babe' it still felt weird that he didn't say it. I shrug it off and walk back into the house. "What did Joe want?" Taylor asks turning her attention away from dusting the table.** "**He said that he just wanted to say hi to me. But I don't know he sounded weird..." "What do you mean by weird?" "Well he today instead of saying...ew...what is this." I pulled out an old rotten banana peel that was stuck in between the couch cushions. "EW!! Throw it away ew!!" Taylor hollered as I quickly threw the banana peel away. "That was disgusting." "I know. Now back to Joe." "Why are you so interested in Joe." "No reason..." Taylor looked away and couldn't seem to meet my eye. "Taylor you don't have a crush on my boyfriend right..." "Of course ...psh ...no. I'm...I'm just looking out for your sake you know. Making sure he is still treating you the way you deserve to be treated." "Aw...thanks Tay you are the best sister in the world." What was I thinking, Taylor was only looking out for my well being. Of course she doesn't like Joe of course...duh "I know...now go on ." "Okay, well it's not a major thing and maybe I am just being paranoid. But the thing is...everytime Joe calls me he always ends the call by saying 'I love you babe.' and today he didn't." "Miley I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe he just finally got the hint that you don't like to be called babe." "Yeah...TAYLOR." "What?" "THERE IS A HUGE DEAD COCKROACH ON THE FLOOR!!" "AH!!! HELP ME!!"** **"What the heck is with all the SCREAMING?!" Selena screamed coming down the stairs, her hair all messy and make-up smudged. "Psh, what are you talking about? You're the one screaming" Taylor said smirking. Selena rolled her eyes and then looked at the floor. "AH, BUG! KILL IT, KILL IT!" she screamed pointing to the cockroach on the rug near her feet. "SELENA" "what?!" she said not looking at me. "It's already dead" I said simply, holding in a laugh. She stopped freaking out and pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Well... clean it up!" She ran back up to her room, leaving me and Taylor to have a laughing fit.**

**Joe's POV**

**I walk into the silent room and look at my parents blank expressions. Their expressions may be blank but their eyes are emotion-wonderlands. Mom's full with worry, depression, anger... and... disappointment? Dad's full with, confusion... and... hatred. "What's up, momma?" I ask in my Joking-Joey tone that she loved. I could see her face light up just a bit, but quickly sink back down. "You're brothers coming" dad mumbled, hardly audible. "WHAT?! You're preggo?" I ask eyes wide. I walk over to my mom and try to touch her belly, but she slaps my hand away. "No, Joseph." she said slowly, and then letting dad take over.** **Dad stood up and walked over to the couch were Mom and I was sitting. He reached out for my mothers hand but she jerked it away. He sighed as he turned toward me "Well you see Joe before I met your mother, who is the love of my life. I was married to another woman named Karen. Karen and I had a son together named Nick. After I met your mother I immediately filed for divorce." "Well than how come I have never met Nick before?" "He and his mother want nothing to do with me. How could a father abandon his own son." he lied "Well than why are you telling us about this now." "I'm getting there, I have been recently informed that Karen has passed away from cancer and since Nick has no relatives left except me. So Nick is coming to live with us."** **"So..." "So, your brother is coming" "But he isn't my brother" "Yes he is" "Not by blood" "So?" dad asked rudely. "Whatever" I said walking away to my room. I took out my phone, but then placed it back down. She doesn't want me to call her. She's cleaning. Stupid Slut-Lena.**

**Miley's POV.  
"MILEY" I heard someone yell. "Uh, yeah?" I ask, scraping the cockroach off the rug with Selena's shoe. "You have a visitor" said an British voice from the other room. Tony, the butler. "Coming" Who visits me on week days? Wait... who visits me, period?**

**A/n: Thanks for reading! Review? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. FRECKLES!

**A/n: Helloooo, TKTYH readers. First, we want to thank all of you for reviewing please keep it up, and second we just want you all to know DRAMA BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER! Nick is coming to Sunny California! -Kayla AKA bayla22**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING _BUT_**** THE PLOT!!!!**

**I walk over to the door and see Kevin and Lucas talking to each other, looking deep in conversation. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask casually while putting the shoe down on the nearby table. Kevin turns to look at me and smiles, "Hey Smiley, we just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to come to Joe's with us" a few seconds later Taylor's head comes popping into the room. "Joe?" Taylor says confused, yet smiling. "Yeah, do you guys want to come?" Lucas said smiling at Taylor and I. "Um" "Sure" "Taylor!" I said slapping her on the back of the head. "Ow! What?" "Cleaning? House? Ring a bell?"** **"Oh...yeah I forgot about that. But come one Miley. We will go over to Joe's house for just a little while and come back. Please Miley!! We have a long time before Demi comes over. Please Miley!!" Taylor pouted. "Yeah please Miley." Kevin and Lucas copied her, I felt myself giving in. "Fine...okay. But only for an hour." "Yes!!" Taylor, Kevin, and Lucas jumped up and down. "Let's go before Selena comes down." Agreed."**

**We quickly ran out in Kevin's car and all piled in as Kevin started the car. Selena came running out looking disheveled as Kevin pulled out of the drive way. "Hey where are you two going!! You two are supposed to be cleaning!!" "Selena what is going on...I though we were..." David appeared by the door way in care bears boxers.****"KEVIN HIT THE GAS!" I screamed as Selena got closer, her expression... not pretty. Kevin it the gas and we went flying down the road. **

**After about 14 minutes of driving we reached the Jonas household. I smiled at the familiar site and stepped out of the car. I walk up the stairs, Taylor right behind me. I knock three times before letting myself in, and everyone else followed. "Hello?" I yelled. There was no one in the house as far as I could tell.  
**

**Something suddenly popped out from behind us, "AH!" we all screamed. After all the fear left our bodies we looked at what had startled us. Joe in his Spongebob PJ's holding Freckles, his guinea pig. The guys started laughing, Taylor put her hand over her heart and tried to get her breathing back to normal, and I slapped Joe's arm as hard as I could.**

**"Ow...what was that for." Joe rubbed the spot on his arm where I had hit him. "For scaring me." "Ow...what was that for." Kevin whacked Joe upside the head. "For scaring me you doofus." "I didn't mean to...but boy you guys should have seen your faces...especially yours Taylor." "Hey!! That's mean." Taylor whacked him on his other arm as Joe did an impression of Taylor's scared face. "Yeah!! Don't make fun of Taylor." Lucas hit Joe hard on the head. "Hey!! What is this you guy....is it Hit Joe Day." "Why yes it is how did you know." We all laughed including Joe. One of the thing I loved about Joe was his amazing sense of humor. "Hey I thought you were cleaning?" "I was but I missed you so I decided to ditch the cleaning and Selena." "I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world." Joe said with a big smile on his face as he wrapped one of his arms around me. "I know...dude I mean most girls would be freaked out seeing you in SpongeBob PJ's but Miley she is cool with it. It must be Freckles." Kevin said. "What about Freckles?" Joe asked. "Dude...no girl likes a guy who still watches SpongeBob...the guinea pig...the guinea pig must have some supernatural powers that attracts girls....hey dude let me borrow it." Kevin asked. "Hey that actually makes sense...I want to borrow too." Lucas said.**

**"What?" Joe said confused. He's so cute when he's confused. "Hey you already have Miley you don't need him!" Lucas said smirking. I rolled my eyes and took Freckles from Joe. "NO! Freckles is not for sale! I love my little Freckle-kins" Everyone started cracking up, but I don't get what's so funny, I didn't mean for it to be a joke. But whatever.**

**Joe stopped laughing and sighed. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked, first to notice. Joe told us the whole story and no one interrupted him the whole time. Everyone wanted to know more. "BROTHER?!" I said finally. Joe nodded. "That's crazy man... hey can I borrow five bucks?" Lucas asked curious. "Lucas, not the time" Taylor said annoyed.**

**"Joe...are you going to be okay?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah...I mean I guess I am. I have always wanted a brother before. But I just don't know why dad kept Nick a secret from mom and me for such a long time. It's kind of like dad doesn't even want Nick." "Maybe Mr. Jonas is just in shock right now. I mean no sane dad would ever abandon their son." Kevin said. "Kevin's right. Joe be excited you are going to be a big brother." I added in. A big smile broke out on Joe's face. "Yeah I am...I can be that someone he could look up to. Oh...I could teach him how to ride a bike. Oh...and I can let him borrow Freckles...so you know...he will be good with ladies." "Hey dude I thought you were letting me borrow Freckles first." Kevin butted in. ""Kevin!! It's Joe's guinea pig so that mean Joe decides who gets to borrow Freckles first." "Thank you Lucas." "No problem brother...now let's get back on track....dude can you lend me ten bucks?" "LUCAS TILL!!" Taylor scolded. "Sorry....but you can't blame a guy for trying ...right."**

**Yeah, yeah whatever help you sleep at night, Lucas" i said, which caused most people to laugh. He glared at me and i smiled sweetly. "So, me and Taylor have to get going, bye, Joey" i said opening my arms for a hug. He shook his head. "If you go home now Selena will kill you" "i know" Taylor agreed.**

**Mrs. Jonas came into the room, her face sad and depressed. She looked up at us and made as much effort to put a smile on her face as she could. "Hi Mom!" Joe said smiling brightly. "Hi Mrs. Jonas" the rest of us said. "Hey kids" "Mom, I've decided I'm excited to have a little brother. I've always wanted one you know" her expression changed to confusion. "What are you talking about? Nick is your age" "He's what?" Joe said dropping Freckles to the ground. I gasped and caught him, thankfully.**

**A/n: Thanks for reading! Review? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review! Like Kayla said drama is going to start in the next chapter so stay tune. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**-Nancy AKA Nileyliveson  
**


	4. Nicholas, oh, Nicholas

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.  
**

**Joe's POV  
"JOE! Be careful with my Freckle-kins!" She yelled at me while holding Freckles tight in her arms. I held back a eye roll and stared at my mother. "He's my age?" I ask again, highly confused. So I wasn't going to be teaching him how to ride a bike, he already knew, I wasn't going to be his hero, or the person he looked up to, he most likely had a rolemodel. I'll just be the boring, immature, step brother. "Yes, listen Joe, I need a nap. We'll talk later... or something" my mom said holding her head and walking away to her bed room. Her heels clicking every step she took, and pretty soon I couldn't hear them at all. The silence of my friends was hanging above me like a storm cloud. "Are you okay, dude?" Lucas said, breaking the silence. Finally, one time Lucas is actually useful.**

**"Yeah...thanks man." "No problem...hey man now about the five..." "LUCAS TILL IF YOU MENTION BORROWING MONEY ONE MORE TIME!!" Taylor yelled. "Okay...fine...I can take the hint...guys." "Mom!!" I called up the stairs hoping that she could hear me. "What is it Joe?" "Um...when is Nick's flight arriving?" "I think he is leaving right about now." Mrs. Jonas said "Are we picking him up from the airport." "Yes I think his flight lands in three hours. Now I'm going to lie down and please don't bother me. Tell your father to wake me up when it is time." "Okay thanks Mommy." "Your welcome dear." I could hear the door shut. I turned back around to face my friends. **

**Miley's POV- **

**"Joe...are you going to be okay. Lucas is right you do look a bit pale." "I'll be fine. I guess I'm just worried that Nick wont like me." I smiled at my boyfriend. "Who wouldn't like you Joe. You are an amazing guy who loves his friends and his family. And you know what I think I think you are going to be a great brother to Nick." "Really...you think so." I nodded "Thanks Miles you are the greatest. I love you so much." "I....I ....well I like you too Joe." Sweet Niblets why can't I say it. **

**I could feel everyone's eyes on me, "okay... how about we watch some football?!" I asked reaching for the remote. "But Miley, you hate--," Taylor said but I interrupted her mid-sentence. "Shut up!" I said. I turned the T.V on and stared at the screen, watching the players run around like little ants searching for food. "TOUCH DOWN!!" I heard all the guys holler. Oh, so that's what it means when the ants--I mean players--go over the line. "Yay!" I say, clapping my hands. The guys look at me weird, "Um, okay, lets do something else" I say turning off the television.**

**2 HOURS LATER, AT THE AIRPORT, Nick's POV.**

**I can't believe he found me. He had 8 years to want me as a son and he chooses NOW. Just when I was starting to get over the whole foster kid thing. "Sir?" asked a blonde flight attendant. "Huh? Oh, yeah?" "We're landing in 10 minutes" she said smiling sweetly. "Thanks" I mumble. Great, ten minute until I land in the 'place of no return' or, as some people call it, California.**

**Miley's POV- **

**Joe and I along with his parents and Freckle-kins were standing at the gate awaiting Nick's arrival. Taylor, Kevin, and Lucas being the wonderful friends and sister they are went back to Selena's place to help finish the cleaning. Well...Lucas had to be forced by Taylor...They were all going to meet us at Joe's after they finished cleaning. We are all incredible excited to meet and get to know this newly found Jonas member. "Joe you are squeezing my hand way to hard." "I'm sorry Miles...it's just really nervous." "You have nothing to be nervous about Joe. Nick is going to love you." "Thanks Miles." "Flight 292 has now landed." Joe tightened his grip on my hand. A few people came out of the gate and the Mrs. Jonas started waving the sign she had made for Nick. The gate seemed to be clearing out and still no sign of Nick. Finally a boy with curly hair started making his way toward us. "Joe I think that is Nick." "The guy with the incredible bushy hair." I whacked his arm. "Joe!! Don't make fun of your brother." "Okay." The guy stopped right in front of us. "Nick nice for you to join us." "Yeah nice to see you again dad..." Nick said sarcastically. It felt like the guy didn't even want to be here. "Nick, I'm your step mom Denise." "It's nice to meet you Denise..." "I'm Joe your big brother!!" Joe let go of my hand and ran up to Nick giving him a big hug. "Nice to meet you to...you have no idea what you are in for." he mumbled the last part." "What was that?" "Nothing...and who is she?" "Oh this is Miley my girlfiend." Nick slowly made his way over to me. "Nice to meet you Miley." he picked up my hand and pressed his lips against my skin....just like the guys do in old movies. "Um...nice to meet ...you too." I managed to stutter out. He smirked and that is when I noticed his amazing warm chocolate eyes. What is he doing...didn't Joe just tell him that I am Joe's girlfriend.**

**"Uh... so Nick, do you have a girl friend back home?" Joe asked with a tint of jealously in his happy-go-lucky tone. "Nope" Nick said, and then turned to me and smiled. I don't want to be rude so I smile back. Nick turns his attention back on walking. We reach the car and Nick, Joe, and I all sit in the back seat. Me in the middle, and Joe and Nick on each side of me. Fabulous. Joe places the cage on his lap and smiles. I giggle and unlock the lock, and out Freckles came. He crawled across my lap and onto Nick's leg. "Aw, look, he's welcoming him" I whispered into Joe's ear. Joe grinned. "AH! Get this rodent off of me!!" Nick yelled. I frowned and grabbed Freckles. "This is Freckles. I **_**love**_** him." I said petting his fur. Nick laughed nervously. "Of course you do" he mumbled to himself, though, I still heard it.**

**"What is your problem with Freckles." I turned around to glare at him. "Nothin...nothing at all." "Good because if you have a problem with Freckles that means we have a problem." "You know you are adorable when you are mad." Nick said smoothly. "Oh...um...thanks..." what does he think he is doing. Why am I blushing...stop Miley...you are mad at him remember. "We are here kids. All out." Mr. Jonas said as we arrived at the Jonas's drive way. "Come one Miley." Joe quickly grabbed my hand and dragging Freckles and me out of the car. 3rd POV- Nick chuckled darkly as he stepped out of the car. "Let the games begin." he muttered as he followed Miley, Freckled, and Joe up the driveway.**

**A/n: Thanks for reading! Review? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**For those who were wondering xbrknpromiesx is the first reviewer of the story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing every chapter in the story!! And also thank you AlwaysSoRandom, Fallingstar2008, Springtime321 for reviewing every single chapter of the story. **


	5. Ice Skating Situations

**THIS IS DEFINITELY A NILEY CHAPTER!! AND YOU HAVE GOT TO LOVE LUCAS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!  
**

**Miley's POV-**

**"Joe...ow...stop dragging me. You are hurting me." Joe quickly loosened his grip. "I'm sorry Miles. But what does Nick thinks he is doing. He knows you are my girl." "Joe...maybe this is his way of being friendly..." "Who hits on their brothers girlfriend!!" "Look Joe...maybe Nick is a little bit nervous and isn't thinking straight. He was on that plane for a long time." "You are totally right Miles...what was I thinking Nick would never do that." "Nick would never do what..." Nick walked up to us. "Nothing...I can't wait for my friends to meet you." "Hm...yeah I'm excited to meet them too." "Well come on in." Joe threw open the door. I was about to step in when I felt a hand pull me back. "I'm especially excited to get to know you Miley." he whispered in my ear. I felt chills shoot up my spine "Um...yeah....me too..."**

**"MILEY. IN. NOW!" Joe screamed from inside the house. Oh joy, a jealous boyfriend, every girls dream. I could hear Nick chuckle from behind. I walked inside and saw Joe going through some laundry. I sit on the couch and Nick sits next to me, and rather closely I might add. "Mom's.... Dad's.... Mine" Joe said placing a skirt, jacket, and blue's clue boxer into three different piles. I felt a hot breath near my ear, "I don't know what you see in him" he whispered.**

***Ding Dong* I quickly shot up when I heard the doorbell. I made a mad dash to the door almost tripping over Joe folding his barney underwear. I heard Nick chuckle as I yanked open the door. "We survived!!" Taylor exclaimed from the door way. "Miley why is your face so red?" Kevin asked. "No....nothing....come on in." "If you say so." I led them into the living room where Nick was now watching TV and Joe was still happily folding his Barney boxers. "Hey dude!!" "Kevin!! Lucas Sup." Joe put down his underwear and made his way over. "Nothing much dude....just finished cleaning Selena's pigsty of a room...I think I found the remains of a seven year old Big Mac in Selena's bed." Lucas said. "Oh guys this is Nick." Nick got up from the couch and made his way over. "Nick this is my best friend Kevin, Miley's best friend Lucas, and Miley's sister Taylor. Taylor, Kevin, Lucas this is my long lost brother Nick." "Hey it's nice to meet you." they all chorused. "So Nick how do you like it here so far." Taylor asked. "Oh...I think I am going to like it here a lot." Nick winked at me. The others were to busy laughing at Joe's underwear to notice. What was he doing..**

**"So, why don't we all go ice skating?" Taylor suggested smiling her contagious Taylor smile. "Okay" we all answered. We all walked over to the door and most pilled out into the car, but I felt someone pull on my arm. I tried to free my arm and keep walking but the person turned me around. "Hi, Miley" she said smiling. "What's up, Tay?" I ask. Oh, thank god, I thought it was going to be Nick. "Did you notice," she starts to walk by my side, "that Nick stares at you kinda funny?" "He stares at me? Creepy" I said. But seriously, she thinks I haven't noticed?! She laughs, "yeah" we slid into the back seat and Kevin starts driving. We got to the skating area and put on our skates. "Okay, people, pick partners!" Taylor announced. Before anyone could say a name i felt someone grab my hand. I look up and see Nick smiling a breath taking smile, and sure enough, it takes my breath away. "Be my partner?" I look around and see every one all paired up. Joe and Taylor, and Lucas and Kevin. "Sure" I said under my breath.**

**"Great!!" he flashed another amazing smile...I think my knees are shaky...what is happening to me. "Come on Miley let's go." Nick pulled me onto to rink. I could feel Joe staring daggers at Nick. I looked over at Nick wondering if he felt them...hm...I guess not. "Come on Joe." I could heard Taylor trying to drag Joe onto the rink. "Ew...no way dude...I don't care if I break my leg...I am not holding your hand." Lucas yelled. "Fine...." "Good...no ah!! I'm tripping Kevin save me!!" I giggled as I heard Kevin let out an exasperated sigh. "So Miley you never answered my question?" I tried to play innocent. "What question?" "Miley...you know the question don't try to play dumb. What do you see in my brother?" "Why do you want to know so want to know so badly." "Why do you not want to tell me." "Fine well if you want to know its because Joe is one of the greatest guys in the world. He is nice, funny, sweet, caring, and just overall amazing." "Are you sure about that..." "What do you mean?" "The way Joe has been acting doesn't reflect the way you picture him. If you were my girlfriend I would never hurt you." "He didn't hurt me." "Please Miley I saw the pained look you had on your face when he was dragging you up the driveway. If you were my girl I would never do that to you." "Well I'm not..." "Does you hand hurt." "Why..." he reached for my hand and pressed his lips where Joe's hands had been. "Coming through!!" Joe plowed right into us knocking us onto the hard ice.**

**Nick and I fell to the ground--hard. I could see Joe's eyes widen and start skating towards me once again. Come on, Joe, be the hero, please! Just as I thought Joe was going to be the one to save me Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "And there we go again with the hurting" he whispered. A part of me wants to bite his head of, and another wants me to just hug him. Ugh, how can I make this half of me shut up? I'm happy...**

**"Miley, I'm so," Joe said, but got interrupted by Nick rolling his eyes and placing his arm around me... for support, though I don't really need it. "Just go skate with your girlfriend" Nick said pointing to Taylor. Joe was about to say something when Nick talked once more, "I can handle her" **

**"Miles..." "Just go Joe." "But Miles....I really didn't mean too." "I know...now go on and skate with Taylor." "Okay..." Joe skated off toward Taylor's direction and left Nick and I alone. "Are you okay?" "Yeah...thanks...for helping me up." "Your welcome. Now come on." he grabbed my hand as we started to skate around the rink. "Miley is he really the guy you want to be with?" I looked toward Joe, a month ago if anyone had asked me this question I would have answered yes immediately back when Joe was still normal Joe. But now....with jealous Joe...I really didn't know the answer anymore. "I...." "Miley!!" Joe skated up to me. "Didn't I just tell you to go." "I know...but Miley I can't stand you mad at me. I really didn't mean too. It's just that I was jealous...I know that I have no reason to be jealous since I trust you. But I just lost it. I'm so sorry Miles. I just love you so much that I don't want to lose you." "Do I really mean that much to you?" "Miley you are my world." I smiled up at him "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." "So do you forgive me..." "Of course!!"**

**Nick's POV  
**

**So he was jealous... perfect. Right now I'm smirking inside my head... but not on the outside because that would be freaky and unnecessary. "Come on, Miley" I said grabbing her hand and tugging on it. "I think I'm gonna skate with Joe for a little while" she said smiling up at him. Joe's face lit up, oh how it pains me to see him happy. Yes, i know what you're thinking, that's not the most brotherly thing to say, but, who cares? So what, I'm not the best brother. Arrest me! I fake frown, and I can see her expression grow worried. "Um, but, I don't want to leave Taylor without her partner, so bye Joe!" she said pushing him away in the direction of her sister. Perfect. She grabs my hand and we start skating once again. Lucas is skating beside Kevin, complaining about something. "Sup, Lucas?" Miley said nodding her head at him. For some strange reason, I find that cute.**

**Miley's POV- **

**"Miley, Nick good thing you're here. I need a third party opinion on something." "Okay..." "What is it?** **"Okay...what do you think when you see two guys holding each others hands while skating around the rink." "Well I would think their gay..." "Exactly..." "But if one of the guys were you...I would think of it as a safety measure?" "What...why?" "Lucas have you seen yourself. No offense but you are a little bit clumsy." "Exactly my point. Thank you Miley. Now come one" Kevin said "Fine....but this is only to keep me safe okay. I don't like you like that." "Dude I get it now suck it up." "Fine..." Lucas grabbed Kevin's hand and they skated off. "Are your friends always like that?" "Yeah...pretty much." "So tell me a little bit about yourself Miley." "um...there is not that much to tell..." "Really?" "Yeah...I'm...I'm...really boring...yeah really really boring." "I find you very interesting..."**

**"T-thanks... I think" I slightly smile and he chuckles. "But, really, tell me about yourself, I'm curious" "Uhm, it depends, what do you wanna know?" "It depends, what can you tell me?" he smirked, gosh, even his smirks are breath-taking. "Uh, well... my favorite color is Purple, I love lilies, I have a horse named blue jeans, my best friend is Lucas, I live with a complete slut, and I play guitar" I said smiling sweetly at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what was that?" "I play guitar?" "No before that" "My best friend is Lucas?" "No after that!" "I live with a slut?" "That's the one!!" "Oh, well I do" "Hmm... really? I don't think Taylor's a slut" he said looking over his shoulder at my sister and Joe twirling a circle, for some odd reason, i don't care. "No, not Taylor" "Then...?" "Never mind, so tell me about YOURself now" "I play the guitar, piano, and the drums, my favorite color is blue, I love Elvis Costello, and I drink diet coke all the time." "Why diet?" he shrugged. "I don't know" I could tell he was hiding something, but I don't really feel like prying into his personal life, because if I do, he might pry into mine. And mine, is not a pretty picture.**

**"Thanks, you have the most amazing smile in the world" I blurted out. What the heck?! They should make it a law that you can't tell the truth to your boyfriend's really cute brother. He smiled and I started to skate in front of him. "Hey, where you going?!" he screamed after me. "Race Ya!" I screamed. I laughed and Nick appeared right at my heels. I watched him over my shoulder, and when I finally looked back in front of me I saw how close I was from skating into Taylor and Joe. I slammed my skates to a stop, which caused Nick to crash into me. We both fell, but Nick fell on top of me. "Well, this is awkward" I mumbled. Joe came marching over, "Get your curly paws OFF of my girlfriend!" Nick stood up and faced Joe. "You have a jealousy problem" he said wiping some ice flakes off his shirt. Joe got up in Nick's face and talked through his teeth, "you stay away from Miley, got it"  
I can't believe this.**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING!! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! WE WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE CHAPTER!! IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHS OR IDEAS FEEL FREE TO SHARE!!  
**


	6. I can handle it I think

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!!**

**ENJOY!!! AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF OUR REVIEWERS!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!! **

**"And if I don't?" Nick said, getting in Joe's face. "Guys!" I said stepping towards them. They turned their heads to face me. "Your brothers! Brother's don't fight like this! Stop it! You have no good reason to fight!" I said putting my hands up for dramatic effect. "No we have a good reason!" Joe said turning to glare at Nick, and Nick returned the glare without much hesitation. "And what would that be?" I said getting annoyed. "You" they both said. Of course, I HAD to be to the reason, I can never be happy without something coming along to mess it up! And right now, that something is Nick.**

**"What are you guys talking about. Joe we are dating. You have no reason to be jealous. I thought we trusted each other. And Nick you barely know me at all. So why are you fighting about me." "Well maybe if Joe wasn't so jealous we would not be having this conversation." "Well maybe if Nick wasn't hitting on his brothers girlfriend then we would not be fighting. "Guy!!" I screamed to get their attention. "What Miles?" "This is stupid. Joe have a little more faith in your brother. He was not flirting with me okay...he was just kissing my booboo. Like your mother does for you booboos. And Nick stop trying to get on your brothers nerves."**

**"But-," "BUT NOTHING" I screamed. They both sighed and shook each others hands. "Now say sorry" "What? No!" Joe said. "Joe! Now! Or Else!" I said glaring at him. He gulped and turned to his brother--who was smirking. "Sorry, Nick." Joe said looking down. Nick stood there, smirking like an idiot, I knew I had to do something. I slapped his arm. "What?" Nick said looking at me confused. "Say Sorry back, you idiot!" I said rolling my eyes. "Sorry," he said, and then mumbled, "not" I decided to ignore it since it seemed Joe didn't notice.**

**"Let's go home" I said grabbing both there hands. Which might not have been the greatest idea. They both looked up, hope on their faces, but then growled when they saw I was holding BOTH of their hands. Stupid boys and their boy brains--you could store nuts in those things.**

**Joe drove us home and we were now all sitting on the couch in awkward silence when it hit me. "Joe!! You left Lucas, Kevin, and Taylor at the skating rink." "Oh crap. I'm going now...and you." he pointed a finger at Nick. "Don't try to do anything sneaky?" "Of course dear brother." Nick said sarcastically as Joe hurriedly left for the skating rink leaving Nick and I...alone...together....oh great...this will be fun... "So Miley...were alone now..." Nick moved closer to me. "Um...yeah...I'm thirsty are you thirsty...I'm really thirsty. I'm going to the kitchen!!" I sprang up from my seat and quickly ran into the kitchen. What was happening to me... I grabbed a soda from the fridge. "Miley!!" "Ah!!" Nick appeared out of no where...and was standing way to close to me. "Why did you run away from me?" "Huh...what I didn't run...I told you I was going to get a drink." "sure...you were." he sounded not entirely convinced. He moved closer closing the space between us. "You have the most beautiful eyes." he gently pushed a hair from my face. "Oh...um...thank you." He leaned forward and I felt myself leaning closer....our lips were about to touch when..."We are home!!" Joe shouted. I quickly sprang away and ran to safety....**

**"Hey Joe!!" I quickly ran up to my boyfriend taking him by surprise. "Hey Miley!! You seem happy." "Of course I'm happy your back!!" Joe looked at me suspiciously. "What is it a crime for a girlfriend to miss her boyfriend." "Miley, I was only gone for ten minutes..." "So...what you didn't miss me." "no..no of course I missed you." "Back so soon." Nick sauntered in with a huge smirk on his face. "Nick!! I missed you!! I'm so sorry I yelled at you. Like Miley said we should trust each other more!!" Joe ran up and hugged Nick tightly. "AH!! Let me go!!" "Nope!!"**

**"Aw, you guys are TOO CUTE!" I said pinching each of their cheeks. "Ow..Miley stop we're not babies!" Joe said slapping my hand away. "OW JOE!" I yelped grabbing my hand in pain. Nick shook his head disappointed and walked to the kitchen. Where was he going? Isn't he gonna say something like 'here we go again with the hurting' or something clever that's against Joe?! Ugh, shut up Miley, you're acting like you want him to say that kind of stuff! Nick walked back in with some ice and handed it to me, "here ya go" he said and then flopped onto the couch. Joe just sort of shrugged it of and sat down next to his brother. What, i don't get a sorry? How rude. "Home run!! Go Yankee's!!" Nick screamed punching his fist in the air. Joe grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Barney. "Hey, I was watching that!" Nick said. "But Barney is soo much better!" Joe said putting his hands behind his head. I laughed in amusement as the two brother's bickered. I walk to the door and opened it, which got their attention. "Bye, guys, try not to kill each other while we're gone! C'mon Tay" I said grabbing Taylor's wrist and pulling her outside of the Jonas household.**

**"What is it Miles?" Taylor asked as I shut the door. "Nick wont stop flirting with me." "What!! Doesn't he know any better to not flirt with his brother's girlfriend!!" Taylor exclaimed. "Sh...I don't want Joe to hear?" "And why not?" "Did you not see them kind of getting along..." "You mean when Joe was hugging Nick." "Yeah...I don't want to ruin that." "Then what are you going to do Miles..." "I can handle Nick...it'll be all right." "Are you sure?" "Of course Taylor...I mean I don't even like Nick in that way." "Well if you are sure Miles..." "Yeah I'm sure." I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Okay then." "Let's go in before they wonder where we went." "Okay..." Taylor opened the door as we stepped inside. But was I sure though....could I handle Nick....I mean after what happened in the kitchen earlier between the two of us...if Joe hadn't come home...what would have happened...would we have....kissed....**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING!! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! ****DON'T BE SHY TO TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
**


	7. What Happened?

**A/n: HEY TKTYH READERS!! How ya doin?? lol, just a reminder, this is a Niley story......  
oh and P.S. I think I smell Niley in the near future  
--Kayla, AKA bayla22**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!!**

**"Miles..." Taylor waved her hand in front of my face. "Huh?" "Are you coming in." "Oh yeah...I'm coming." I entered the house and closed the door behind me. Taylor and I walked to the living room where all the boys were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys what are you..." "Sh!!!!" they all shushed us except for Nick who just rolled his eyes. "Okay...now it is time to say good bye. But before good bye lets all sing together one more time. I love you....you love me..." Barney began to sing while Joe,Kevin, and Lucas all sang along. Nick just rolled his eyes again from his seat. "Nick why aren't you singing!!" "Maybe I don't want to Joe." "Nonsense come one...I love you....you love me....if you sing then I will change the channel back to the game. "I LOVE YOU!!" Nick began to belt out as Taylor and I tried hard not to laugh at the four of them.**

**See now that wasn't so hard, now was it Nicky?" Joe said as he switched the channel back to the baseball game. "Uh-huh" Nick said, not paying attention. "Miles, do you think he's listening?" Joe asked, staring at Nick intensely. I can't lie. "Nope" i said while letting a small giggle out. You can only hold so much laughter in without a break! "Hmm..." "Oh, Miles, i know a way you can get him to pay attention!" Taylor cheered. I looked over at Nick, who didn't even know we were having a conversation. God, this boy leaves earth once you put on the sport channel! "How?" She whispered something in my ear, and I gasped. "Taylor!" She laughed. "What?" Joe said, confused. Taylor whispered the same thing into his ear, and Joe bursts out laughing. "Do... it... Miles... it'll be... funny!" Joe said in between laughs. "Ugh, you guys are so immature... but fine!" I said walking over to Nick. He didn't even notice. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of Nick, somehow he figured out how to still look at the game like he could see through me. Strange boy.**

**The others scampered off to the kitchen to prepare leaving Nick and me alone. "Nick..." I bit my lip teasingly..."Huh" he wasn't even paying any attention. "Nick..." I moved onto the couch "What is it Miley...I'm kind of busy here." "Joe's gone..." "So..." "So..." I pulled his head toward me and our eyes locked. I never noticed before but he has the most amazing brown eyes...they look so warm and loving...woah...focus Miley. "That means you and I are all alone." I bite my lip again...and I swore I saw a light bulb light up in his head. "Oh..." "So..." I moved closer so that out lips were inches apart. He started to lean in when..."Gotcha!!" the others ran out of the kitchen and I quickly moved out of the way as they sprayed whip cream all over Nick's hair and face.**

**"Not Funny!!" Nick said shaking his hair and getting all of us covered. "DUDE! NOT COOL! THIS SHIRT IS DRY CLEAN ONLY!" Lucas said, freaking out like a seven year old child who got her doll taken away. I started laughing, i just couldn't control it! I mean seriously, we got Nick GOOD! "Miley" Nick said, while turning to me with a pout spread across his face. "That was not nice" he added. "Sorry, but it was Taylor's idea!" "But you went along with it!" Taylor said defensively. "Okay... so it is my fault... PARTLY!" "Yes, but I'm not going to hurt **_**them"**_** Nick said pointing to Joe and Taylor, who had angelic looks on there devil faces. "But you... i think I'm gonna get!" Nick said smirking. "Uh-oh!" I said, I starting running, but i could hear someone behind me, Nick, of course. I got to a dead end as I got to Joe's room. "Sweet Niblets!" I said, and then turned around to see Nick standing there, with that stupid smirk still playing on his lips.**

**"Wha...what are you going to do." "Oh nothing." He cornered me into a corner and placed his arms at the side of my head...there was no escape. "I...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." "Sure you didn't..." he smirked as moved into my personal bubble. "Please let me go." "Nuh uh" "And why not..." "Because I already told you. I'm going to get revenge on you for doing that." "But it was all Taylor's plan." "Sure...it was..." "No I'm serious." "Well even if it was...why didn't Joe try and defend you." Hm...I didn't even think about that. "What kind of boyfriend doesn't defend his girlfriend? What kind of boyfriend leaves his girlfriend to defend for herself. Nick moved in closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Is that the kind of guy you want to be with Miley?"**

**"I...I don't know..." I mumbled. Nick smirk and surprisingly stepped away from me. "Okay then." Nick started to walk away. "Wait...where are you going?" "Downstairs the game is on remember." Nick exited the room leaving me alone with my thoughts. **

**Nick's POV-**

**I smirked as I walked down the stairs. The first seeds of doubt has been I walked in every set of eyes were on me. "What did you do to her?" Joe asked, more in a playful tone than serious. "Oh, nothing" i said with a little bit of a sing-song voice. Miley came into the room, breathing heavily. Taylor sent me a death glare and turned to Miley. "What did he do?!" "Nothing" she said. "Wait.... so you guys did.... nothing?" she asked shocked. "Yup, nothing" Me and Miley said in union. True, we did do nothing, surprisingly. Miley turned and looked at me, i smiled at her and she gave as much effort as possible to give me a glare, which was a horrible glare, she ended up smiling. "So, how 'bout we go home, Miles?" "Is Selena there?" she asked scared. "Selena?" i asked confused. "Nope, not there, she went to David's house" Taylor said, obviously grossed out. "Oh... than kay" "Who's Selena?" I ask again. "Oh trust me, with out a doubt you'll meet her soon enough" Taylor mumbled. What is THAT suppose to mean?**

Miley's POV  
"Bye Guys" me and Taylor said walking **outside** **and over to Taylor's pink pick-up truck.** **Taylor pulled out the driveway while I waved to everybody except Nick who was inside watching the game. "Did you guys really do nothing up there." "Yes!! Taylor I would tell you if I did anything." "I know...but the way you came down breathing all heavily and the whole answering at the same time seems really suspicious." "Trust me Tay we didn't do anything...we just kind of talked." "About what..." "About Joe?" "Why were you two talking about Joe." "Oh nothing....Taylor can I ask you something?" "Of course Miles..." "Okay. Taylor would you ever date a guy that doesn't stick up for you." "No." "Oh...why?" "Because it's kind of the boyfriend and girlfriend rule. A guy should always stick up for his girlfriend." "Oh..." "Why are you wondering Miles..." "Of no reason...just curious." "If you say so Miles..."**

**We pull up to 'our' house. I sigh and open the door. I start walking up the drive way, and soon enough, I'm tired. "Taylor, why do they have such a LONG driveway?! seriously, no more than 3 people visit here at a time!" Taylor laughed and started jogging. "Come on Miles, run! It's good for ya!" "Um, no thank-you!" i said and she laughed as she ran up the drive way. When I finally reached the top Taylor was panting. "Ha! Told ya you should've walked" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're right, I'm wrong, what else is new?" I laughed. So true. We walked inside and saw the house sparkling clean. I smiled. "This place looks to much better when it's clean" "I know right"**

"**Too bad it will only look like this for a day max." "I know....how does she have to make it so freaking dirty!!" Taylor complained. "Because she enjoys to make our life as horrible as she can." "She is the devil I swear." We walked down to the basement/our bedroom. "Taylor do you want the bed tonight?" "Nah it's okay...you take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Selena was filthy rich but she couldn't manage to buy another bed. I swear she really is the devil. Taylor and I have been living here for who knows how along living on one small twin size bed and lumpy couch.**

**I felt a light tickle on my leg. I grab my cellphone out of my jean pocket and put it to my ear. "Hi" I ask sitting down on the bed, which wasn't very comfy. "Hey, Miley" said the other voice. I confused expression spreads across my face. The caller ID said 'Joey-Bear' this was NOT Joey-bear, this was... Nick? "You're not Joe" I said in a slightly depressed tone. "No, thank god" he said. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "So what do you need Nick?" i asked putting my head on the hard pillow and staring at the ceiling full of posters me and Taylor managed to collect. "Just wanted to say hi... hi" he said, I could tell he was smirking on the other end of this phone call, I swear it. "Why are you on Joe's phone?" "Because" "Because?" "I don't know" "Yeah, good answer" I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled. "Do you wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked. I gasped, "Nick, I have a boyfriend!" He chuckled, "I know, Miley, i meant as friends" I blushed, good thing he couldn't see me since we're on the phone, thank goodness. "Right! And sure" "Great, see you tomorrow"**

Ugh, why did I think he meant as a date? Of course he didn't mean it like that.... of course.... but why did I think he did..... Miley, stop it..... stop thinking of him.... stop thinking about his amazing smile, and those chocolate brown eyes.... UGH! Stupid brain.....

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LEFT US REVIEWS!! WE REALLY APPREACIATE THEM!!YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. STAY TUNED!! BECAUSE I SENSE NILEY IN THE NEARBY FUTURE!!**

**-Nancy aka NILEYLIVESON!!**


	8. Not Interested

**A/n: AH!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ OUR STORIES!! AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE LEFT REVIEWS!!  
**

**DISCLAIMAR: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!**

**I put my head on the pillow and let sleep over power me. My dream was odd---and strangely familiar. It was like I was reliving every moment I had with Nick... strange, again, I must say, STUPID BRAIN! I could feel weak arms shaking me and I open my eyes to see Selena standing there, smiling like an idiot.**

**"What, Selena?" I said, sitting up, and fixing my hair so its not a complete mess. "School was cancelled" she said looking at her freshly painted nails. "What, why?" I asked, confusion the only thing noticeable in my voice, you couldn't tell I was jumping with joy inside. She shrugs, "something about an old guys birthday and blah blah blah" she said, and then looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "I'm giving you the day off" she said. Geez, she acts like me cleaning her pig-sty of a house is a job. Well, it is, but one things different, I don't get paid. "Why?" "I'm being nice!" I gave her a look and she sighed. "Introduce me to that Nick guy" What?! What's this feeling inside of me... its not pleasant...**

**"Yeah well why can't I meet him." "Why do you even want to meet him?" "Just you know...being polite..." she said innocently. "Fine." "Great...hurry up and wake up Taylor. Tell her to drive us to Joe's." "Okay." I quickly changed into shorts and a tank top before waking up Taylor. "What is it Miles?" she mumbled tiredly. "We don't have school today." "Yay!!" she jumped out of the sofa and started jumping up and down. "And Selena isn't making us clean.." "Yay!! Wait...what's the catch." I sighed she wants me to introduce her to Nick." "Why?" "Because...just to be polite." I did my best Selena impression. "Ugh...there is always a catch." "I know....oh she wants you to drive us there." "Ugh...she has her own driver an yet she wants me to drive." Taylor quickly changed and grabbed her keys. "There you two are...what took you so long." "Sorry Selena..." we mumbled. "Fine...I forgive you. Now lets get going." We all piled into Taylor's pink pick up. One the way there Selena just had to point out everything bad about our outfits and Taylor's car. I was fighting the urg to kick her out of the car when we pulled up to the Jonas's/ I ran up to the doorbell and rang the door. "Miley!!" Joe answered the door and quickly enveloped me into a bear hug. "Hey Joey-Bear." " I missed you." "Joe I was here last night.." I giggled as we pulled away. "I know but I still missed you...what is SHE doing here." Joe eyes narrowed when he saw Selena coming out of the pick up truck with Taylor.**

**She wants to 'meet' your brother" I said, my voice cold. He looked at me confused and shocked with my tone. "You have a problem with her meeting Nick?" Uh-oh. "Uh... um... I...." Selena came over and engulfed Joe in a bone crushing hug. Geez, one time she comes in handy. "Joey!" she said, smiling. "I'm gonna go inside!" I said and then walked into the house. I smiled as I saw Nick watching T.V. I turned my head to see what he was watching. Barney.**

**"Nick....are you...watching Barney..." Nick turned around. "Why yes I am...care to join me?" "Um...sure." I walked over to the couch where he was sitting. "So what brings you here....are you excited to hang out with me." he smirked." No..." I blushed..."Miley who is your friend!?!?!?!" Selena entered the house, I winced at the sound of her voice. "Nick this is Selena, Selena Nick." "Oh so you're Nick...it's so nice to meet you. I'm Selena, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask me. Her sugary sweet voice was so annoying and she wasn't even trying to hide her interest in him. She was looking at him as if he was food or something. "Nice to meet you too." Nick answered politely as he got up to greet her. "so what are you doing?" "Oh just watching Barney" "I love Barney!!" she screeched as everyone visibly winched. What was she talking about she hates Barney. She thinks the show is pointless and stupid...oh…I see what she is doing...she is totally trying to snare Nick...why I oughta...no...Miley you are not going to do anything…because you and Nick are just friends...yeah...friends. "Do you want to watch it with us..." Nick asked "Of course." She of course sat down next to Nick. Taylor, Joe, and I sat together on one couch. After ten minutes I could no longer stand Selena's incessant screeching. "I'm going to get a drink." I got up quickly and sought refugee in the kitchen. I was pouring water into a cup when I heard footsteps entering the kitchen. "Hey." "Hey Nick." Nick walked up right next to me...to close for comfort...I could smell is nice cologne now..."Does she always talk like that." "Yeah...she uses that voice when she really wants to snag a guy." "Oh really..." "Yeah." "Well even is she wants me. I don't want her. I only have eyes for this one girl." he looked then looked right into my eyes. "Oh...um....really." "Yeah really..." he moved in closer. "Nick...I..." "Miley...I..." **

**"Nickkkkkk!! Where are you!!" Selena shouted. "Damn it." Nick hit the counter. "I've got to go..." I quickly ran out of the room. On the way back to safety I passed by Selena. "Have you seen Nick?" "Yeah in the kitchen." "Okay." She practically ran into the kitchen. "Nickkk!!! There you are?" "Hey Miles where were you?" "in the kitchen getting a glass of water." "Oh where did Selena go?" "I ran into her on my way back. I think she is looking for Nick." "Oh...my poor brother...the devil has set her sight on him." "Yeah...is Barney over." "Yep we just finished singing the I love you song...you shoudl have heard Selena singing....it was way to loud and out of pitch...I think a part of my soul died when she opened her mouth." "Joe..." I tried to contain my laugh. "Well it's true…Miles...we haven't spent that much time together since Nick arrived. Want to hang out for a while in my room." "Sure..." "Yeah just leave Taylor alone.." Taylor sighed. "Okay Bye Taylor." Joe grabbed my hands as we went upstairs.**

**Half way up the stairs I heard Taylor scream something to us. "FINE, I'LL JUST CALL THE IDIOT!!" "Okay, have fun with Lucas!!!" I screamed back, before closing the door behind me. Joe patted the place next to him on the bed. I lay down and put my head on his chest. "Joe?" "Yeah?" he said, putting his fingers through my long brown hair. "I can hear your heart beat" I smiled small, and he chuckled. "What does it sound like?" "Bump-bump...bump-bump" I said, mimicking the sound. Joe chuckled again and I smiled, he opened his mouth to say something, but at that exact moment Nick came running into the room and slamming the door behind him and locking it. "HIDE ME!" he said. I laughed and pointed to Joe's bathroom.**

**Nick quickly ran into the bathroom and hid in the shower. "Poor Nick...the devil is already after him." Joe said as we heard a knock on the door. Joe sighed as he got up from bed to unlock his door. "What is it?" "Have you seen Nick?" Selena poked her head in. "No..." "Well I don't..." "Hey Selena…I think I saw him in the living room....let's go check." Joe said saving Nick. "Okay..." "Get Nick out of the bathroom." Joe mouthed to me. I nodded as Joe left to follow Selena. "Hey Nick you can come out now." I pulled the shower curtain back. "Are you sure?" "Yeah Joe distracted her by telling her he saw you downstairs. "He would do that for me..." "Yeah...that's what brothers are for." "I just noticed that Joe's has Barney shampoo." "Really..." "Yeah...come on in." "Okay." Nick moved over as I stepped into the shower next to him. "Oh my god he really does." I giggled as I saw the Barney purple shaped soap along with Barney shampoo and conditioner. "Yeah…" I turned around and noticed how close Nick and I were standing. "Um..." "Miley...' he pushed me against the shower wall. "Yeah...Nick." "I have been wanting to do something ever since I met you." "What is...." before I could finish my sentence. Nick had pressed his lips gently onto mine.**

**A/n: I know what you're thinking, FINALLY, and, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO END IT THERE?! We're evil xD what will Miley's reaction be??**

**LOVED IT, HATE IT, TELL US IN YOUR REVIEW!!**


	9. Feelings Change

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL OUR READERS AND REVIEWERS!! **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!**

**I stood there in complete shock having no idea what to do. I felt Nick's arm wrap around my waist...for some weird reason it felt like Nick's hands belonged there. "No...I can't" I pushed him away. "I'm dating your brother. Why are you doing this? Why me...why not another girl." "Because Miley.." Nick closed the space in between us. "I only want you." he whisphered in my ear sending chills down my spine. "I...I have to go.." "Miley wait." I ignored him as I stepped out of the shower and ran down the stairs to safety.**

**I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and i knew i had to do something fast. I turned my head as Selena came into the room, her face red with anger. "WHERE IS MY NICKY-BOO?!!" she screamed in my face. Ugh, ever heard of a breath-mint? "Uh...." thats when he came into the room, and when his eyes landed on Selena he was gone in a nano-second. "DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU MR.!!!!" She screamed running out the door. "Ughh" i said flopping on the couch. Atleast Selena chasing Nick will save me some time to think...**

"Miles!" Joe said sitting down next to me. So much for thinking. "Yeah?" "Selena is CRAZY!" "You think I don't know that?!" I screamed. His eyes widened. "Whoa, no need to be a screamy monster" "mmmm" I said turning my head and placing it on the soft pillow.

**"Are you okay Miles?" Joe asked worriedly. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine." I fibbed. Joe raised his eyebrows and looked at me weirdly. "I'm great. I have the greatest sister in the world, the funniest friends, and the most amazing boyfriend. Yep everything's all sunny in Miley World." "Miles are you sure." "Uh huh." "Miles..." I leaned over and quickly kissed him on the lips. Trying to distract Joe from questioning me any further. Joe's arms wrapped around my waist...but it didn't feel right. I quickly broke off the kiss "What was that for?" "Um..." I looked at the T.V. "Well Barney's on and I...didn't want you to miss it. I know how much you love Barney." "You know what Miles you are the greatest girlfriend in the world." Joe smiled at me before turning his attention back to Barney. This gave me time to think about Nick and the kiss. God it was amazing, it was just like the kisses you read about in romance novels. What is wrong with me...I shouldn't be thinking about Nick...ah!! Stupid brain... "SAve me!!" Nick ran in looking worn out and on the verge of collapsing. "Nicky-poo where are you?"Selena screeched from the bathroom.**

**"HIDE ME..... AGAIN!!" he screamed. I groaned as I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me as I ran down into the basement. "Miley!" he said smiling wide. I rolled my eyes. He frowned and looked around the room. "Why did you bring me down here?" "Selena wouldn't dare come down here" "Why?" "Too afraid of spiders and--," "dirt?" Smart boy. I nodded as he chuckled. "So about that kiss..." Nick said. I looked at the ground. Hmm... this place could use a good scrub... FOCUS MILEY, FOCUS**

**"Um...what kiss?" "Don't tell me you forgot already?" Nick put a hurt expression on his face, "As if I could..." I muttered. "What?" "Oh nothing." I smiled innocently. "I haven't forgotten about it Miley." He stared deeply into my eyes and soon I was lost in his warm chocolate eyes. "Um...we should clean!!" I jumped away. "Clean?!?!" "Yeah you know. I mean look at this basement it's really dirty." "Do I get a reward if I help you clean." "Sure if you want." "Okay." Nick grabbed a broom out of the closet and began sweeping. I found a old duster by the window and started dusting the windows. After a while the place looked good as new. "We did it." I smiled at our accomplishment. "Now can I collect my award?" "Sure what do you want? A Barney sticker?" "No I'm not like Joe...I want something else." He gently pushed me against the wall. "And what...what is that..." I stuttered out.**

**"I want to kiss you" he said, he was so close I could feel his breath hit my face. I closed my eyes as he put his lips on mine. It felt so good that I did something i should have never done. I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. Wait.... what i am i doing? What's this feeling inside of me? It's different.... I've never felt it before.... its..... good. I like this feeling. I heard the door open from up the stairs and I pushed Nick off of me. Taylor's head popped into the room. "Hey guys, Selena got bored so Demi came and picked her up, we're all going out to McDonalds to celebrate! You coming?!" she said. "S-sure" I stuttered. Gosh, that kiss was so breath-taking.**

**"We better get going." I moved out of his arms. "Okay." Nick smiled at me as he followed me upstairs. I couldn't help but smile back at him. **

**Nick's POV- Wow I did not expect that. Something feels different with Miley...she's not like any of the girls that I have been with. Miley's so nice, loving, kind, sweet, thoughtful...she's perfect...wait what is happening to me. Am I falling in love with her. No I can't. Focus on the mission Nick. I tried to erase Miley from my thoughts as we walked upstairs but it wasn't working. **

**Miley's POV- "Hey where have you two been?" Joe suspicion and jealousy was evident in his voice. "Well I was hiding Nick from Selena in the basement and we ended up cleaning the basement." "Oh did Miley's give you a reward?" Joe said happily. "Yeah" "Oh was it a Barney stickers. I love those." "N..." "Yes." I sent a glare at Nick as he smirked back at me.**

**"Okay, lets go to McDonalds!" Taylor said doing her happy dance. I laughed as we all walked outside. "Okay, let's talk rides" Lucas said. "I wanna go on my barney motor-cycle!" Joe said, putting on his sunglasses trying to act cool. That only has one seat so i guess I have to ride with someone else. "I wanna ride with Taylor" Lucas said grabbing Taylor's arm like a 5 year old does to their mother. "Why?" Taylor asked. "Nick scares me!!" Lucas whisper-yelled. "Dude," Nick said rolling his eyes. Me and Taylor laughed but then I stopped as I realized something. I was riding with Nick. Sweet unlucky niblets. Does the world hate me? "Come on Miley" Nick said grabbing my hand and leading me to his car. Tingles with through my hand, and i smiled at the feeling, but it quickly went away as I realized what I was doing.**

**Nick opened the passenger seat for me. "Thanks." He smiled at me "No problem. A gentlemen always opens the door for the lady." I smiled as I sat down on the seat. Joe had never done that for me before. Nick quickly slid into his seat, we waited for the others to back out before backing out of the driveway. Nick put in a CD "You like Elvis Costello?" "Yeah why?" "I've never met a guy who liked Elvis Costello. Joe, Lucas, and Kevin are both all pretty into only Barney songs." "Elvis Costello is amazing. Do you like his songs." "Yeah I think he is amazing. We some how reached McDonald's before every one else. "Where is everyone?" Nick asked I shrugged as my cell phone vibrated. "Hello" "Hey Miley it's Taylor...um we are going to be a little late." "Why?" "Well Joe had an an accident on his Barney motorcycle." "What happened?" "He's stuck?" "What how!!" "Well um...see apparently Lucas knew Joe would want to ride his Barney motorcycle and thought it would be funny to superglue Joe's put onto the seat...so um he did. and now Joe can't get up." "What!!When?" Before we left...Joe was watching Barney and I was calling you out from the basement." "Oh" "I'm sorry Miles we'll try to get there as soon as we can." "Okay." "What happened?" "Um Lucas superglued Joe's butt onto his Barney motorcycle. "Are you serious...hahahaha." I couldn't help but laugh along. "Come on let's go in and order." I smiled as I followed him in. I think Nick is starting to grow on me...this could be dangerous.**

**"What do you want, Miles?" he asked. "i don't care, you order for me, I'll go find a table" I said walking away, I heard him agree from a distant. I found a table set for 2 and one set for 5. I was arguing with myself on which one to sit at. "Ugh!" i said outloud, instead of in my head. Stupid mouth, don't you know how to stay closed? Nick came over will a tray filled with food. "Hey" he said, flashing me a smile. "What are you doing?" he asked staring at how I was standing between two tables. He sat down at the large table. "Nothing" I said, sitting across from him. Thank god that problem solved. "So, about that other kiss..." Nick began. Is this gonna become a constant conversation?**

**"Oh look Barney!!" I pointed and exclaimed trying to distract him from the topic. "Miles that is not going to work on me. I'm not Joe." "Dang it your right..." I tried to slink away in my seat and hide. "Miley you knew we were going to have this conversation sooner or later." "I chose later." "Miley..." "Fine but what is there to talk about." 'Miley what isn't there to talk about. Did the kiss mean nothing to you." "Yes...it meant nothing to me." "Really..." he reached out across the table and brushed his hand against mine. "Because it meant something to I have never felt this way with another girl before. And I don't want to lose this feeling I get whenever I'm around you. Did the kiss really mean nothing to you" I sighed giving in"Yes it did Nick. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about the kiss. I can't stop thinking about you even though I know I shouldn't. But Nick this is wrong....I have this attraction to you but I can't do this I have a boyfriend. And not to mention my boyfriend is your brother." "But Miley I can't ignore these feelings for you." he held my hand to his chest and over his heart. "I'm falling in love with you." "Oh Nick I..." "Miley!! I'm unstuck!!" Joe ran over to us. Nick quickly dropped my hand like it was on fire.**

**Oh joy" Nick mumbled. I sighed and got up to greet him with a hug. I guess Joe could feel the tension around us, "Did I miss something...?" "No" I said automatically. "Well.." Nick said looking down at the food. I looked at Nick wide eyed and sent him the 'shut up! We'll talk about it later!' look. "I mean no," he said and then picked up something from his tray, "french fry?" "AWESOME!" Joe said, snatching it out of Nick's hand and eating it like candy. Now that i think of it, what did I ever see in Joe? I mean maybe there's a reason I can't say I love you to him, maybe my heart knows something my brain doesn't. Maybe Joe isn't the one... "Miley?" Joe said snapping his fingers in front of my face. "What the heck!?" I said, jumping back. "You just like zoned out" Joe said taking a bit of my burger. "Oh.." "I'm gonna go outside... I think I need some air" Nick said getting up.**

**A/n: Aww.... we promised Niley in the future didn't we! Don't worry we're getting there! Are Miley's Feelings Changing for Joe? I think so. Review!**


	10. Niley

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! WE APPRECIATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THAT IS WHY WE ARE POSTING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!! THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW OUR STORY!1**

**DISCLAIMAR: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!**

**Nick walked out of the McDonald's in a flash. "What is up with him?" Joe asked "I don't know. I'm going to go and see if he is okay." I got up and quickly went after Nick. "Nick?!?!" I looked around for him before finding him leaning against the McDonald's "Miley what are you doing here?" "I wanted to see if you were okay." "I'm fine...were you worried about me..." "No." "Yes you were." He pulled me to his chest "Fine maybe I was." "So you do care about me." "Yes I do now stop reminding me!!" "Why not Miley?" "Because I shouldn't be worrying about you. I shouldn't even care about you. But I do and I can't stop it. My mind keeps on telling me that Joe is the right one...but..." "But what..." "My heart doesn't agree." "What does your heart say."**

**"My heart says..... says that.....I love you" I whispered. "What?" A voice says from behind us. I turn my head at the familiar tone. Joe. Oh no. "Joe! This is not what..." "what it looks like?! C'mon Miley, your smart enough to come up with a better excuse then that" he spat at me. I was too shocked to say anything, so I just stood there, in Nick's arms, letting my boyfriend become more mad by the second. Wow, what i great girlfriend I am. "How can you love him, Miley?! You met him A COUPLE DAYS AGO! You can't even say you love me after 2 years and yet you can say it to him after 2 days!" Nick let me go and walked over to his brother. Anger obviously inside both of them. Oh boy. Actually, oh boys.**

Nick's POV  
Nick what are you doing? You've accomplished your mission, leave, now! Ugh, Miley was so right about this heart and mind thing, they have such different opinions.

**"Joe..." "How could you do this to me. I'm your brother!!" "Look Joe.." "You know I was actually excited about you coming to live with us. But you know right now I wish that you never came!!" "I'm..." "Do you know how much Miley means to me. How could you do this to me." "Listen..." "No I'm done with listening. I'm not going to give Miley up to you. She means alot to me...even more than Barney." Wow Miley is really important to him...I mean he picked her over Barney and even though I have been here for only two days I even realize Joe's love and obsession of Barney. "I'm not going to give her up Nick. I'm going to fight for her. So enjoy your time with Miley because she is going to mine again." "Maybe she doesn't want you because she wants a real man. A man that is not obsessed with a nonexistent purple dinosaur." "You take that back." "No!!" "Fine then this is war Nicholas." Joe stormed back into McDonald's. I sighed before walking back to Miley. "Is he going to be okay?" she said worriedly. "Yeah sooner or later he'll be fine." "Oh okay..." Mission accomplished Nick, you hurt Joe. Now you can ditch this girl. But I don't want to Nick. "Nick?" "Yeah Miles..." "Do you feel the same way about me?"**

**"Of course I do" I blurted out. UGH! Why is it that sometimes my heart can take over what my mind wants me to say and do? My mind was telling me to dump her, dump her right then and there. But my heart.... it's opinion is just much, much stronger. She smiled and hugged me. I closed my eyes and hugged her back tightly. "Nick?" "Yes?" "Your suffocating me" she said in a low voice. I chuckled and let go of her. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "So what now?" she asked as we start walking. "How about I bring you home?" I ask. "NO" She says fast. "Selena will KILL me if she finds out!" she said with worry in her eyes. "About what?" I asked dumbly. "About this" she said pulling up our hands. "Oh yeah, that '" I said chuckling.**

**"Don't worry I'll protect you." "Aw really..." "Yeah I'll be your prince charming." "You are amazing." "Yeah I know." "Big headed" "Hey that is no way to talk to your boyfriend." "Oh so now you're my boyfriend." "Why yes I am so no more checking out other guys." "Hey and you can't check out any girls." "Why would I want to check out others girls when I am dating the most beautiful girl in the entire universe." "REally?" "Of course Miles you are everything a guy could ever ask for." "Thanks your not so bad yourself Nick." "I know." "You have the biggest ego in the world." "Why thank you." "It wasn't a compliment." "Why aren't you the mean one...I'm going to get you." "No!!" Miley started to run I chased after her around in the parking lot and easily caught her. "Gotcha!!" I pressed her onto a wall and started to tickle her. "Hahaha stop it Nick." "Nuh huh. You made fun of me." "Please Nick hahaha." "Nuh huh...unless you tell me that I am the most amazing boy in the universe." "Never!!" "Fine then!!" "Hahaha okay I give. Nick Jonas is the most amazing boy in the universe." "Why thank you." I stopped immediately and let her catch her breath. "I'm glad you moved here Nick." "Me too."**

**Joe's POV  
**

**Just looking at them makes me sick. I can't stand watching this, i need to leave. I walked out of the restaurant looking at the ground and then bumped into a someone. "OMG TAYLOR!" I said. I sound like an teenage girl. She laughed. "OMJ JOE!" "OMJ?" "oh my jonas" she said smiling. I smiled back at her. I didn't notice how close I was to her, until I blurted out. "You smell nice" she giggled. "Why, thank you, Joseph"  
NO JOE! You can't flirt when you have a girlfriend. Oh wait… had a girlfriend. Who your gonna get back.. yeah.**

Miley's POV.  


**Nick leaned down for a kiss but I turned my head and he kissed my check instead. He gave me a confused look. "Nuh uh, not after you chased me" I said sticking out my tongue. He gave me a puppy dog pout. "okay fine" I said grinning at him. "Close your eyes" i said, and he did as he was told, though I could tell he was confused. I put my hands to him stomach and tickled as much as possible. He started having a laughing fit, and we fell to the grass, both laughing now. "Nick?" "Yeah?" "Do you think Joe's right?" "Right about what?" "About us loving each other after only two days...." His face turned serious. "Love shows no time" I smiled.**

**"I love you Nick" "I love you too Miley." We leaned closer to each other and our lips were about to touch when "Uhhm." We looked and found Joe glaring down at us. "Joe!!" "Hey Miles...Nick." "Listen Joe I'm so sorry. We didn't mean for this..." "No no Miley." Joe held his hand up. "I understand." "You do." "Yep. But shouldn't you be getting back now it's getting kind of late." "Oh yeah your right." "I'll give you a ride." Nick volunteered. "No you can't" Joe said. "What do you mean." Nick said. "If Selena catches you two together she will kill you Miley. I'll take you home and Nick you can ride my Barney motorcycle home." Joe smiled at Nick. "But I thought there was superglue." "We got it off. Keys Nick." "Fine . I'll see you tomorrow Miles." "Yeah bye Nick." Before we could kiss each other Joe dragged me away and toward Nick's car. Joe opened the door for me just like Nick had done earlier today. "Joe what was that for." "Well why can't a guy open the door for a beautiful woman." "Joe..." "What I'm only telling you the truth."Joe started up the car and drove off. This was going to be an uncomfortable car ride.**

**"So..." I said as he started driving. "How about some music?" he said switching the radio on. Nick's CD was still on. It was in the middle of my favorite song, 'Alison'  
"Ugh, who listens to this crap? My brother has horrible taste" he said taking the CD out and putting a Barney one in its place. "JOE! I happen to LOVE Elvis Costello, plus if your brother has bad taste doesn't that mean so do you? You both picked me, didn't you?" He was about to saying something when I cut him off. "SAVE IT" he sighed and reached for the 'play' button, but i slapped his hand. "And I swear, if I hear the word Barney ONE MORE TIME today--," "chill!" Joe said pulling into my driveway. I got out of the car without a word, so he was left with nothing, right now he deserves it.  
I got inside and saw Taylor and Lucas playing a board game. "OH YOU GOT POWNED!!" Lucas said putting his hands in the air. I laughed. "CHEATER!" "NOT!" "ARE!" "NOT" "ARE" "NOT" "GUYS! SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES!" I screamed. "Pieholes? Really, Miley? Your turning into my mom" Lucas said. I laughed and punched him the arm. "owww"**

**"Wuss." "I am not a wuss." "Then why did you cring in pain." Taylor asked. "Hey she hits hard for a girl." "Haha you hear that Joe you better not make your girlfriend mad." Taylor said. Joe and I stood there in silence not really knowing what to say. "Is something wrong?" Taylor said. "Um Joe and I broke up." "Why?" "Because apparently Miley now likes Nick." "You like Nick!!" Taylor screamed out. "Maybe...." I looked away not daring to look at her. "But you only meet him like two days ago!!" "That's what I said.""What is this all gang up on Miley time." I retorted back. "Miley you don't even know Nick all that well." "So..." "Miley." "Taylor I'm in love with him." **

**Miley, come here" Taylor said. i shot her a confused look, but walked over to her anyway. She put her hand to my forehead. "Hmm.. no fever" I slapped her hand off. "Ah she bites" lucas said scared. "I love him and you guys can't change that!" "Yeah, but i can try" Joe mumbled. "JOSEPH! SHUT YOUR IDIOT MOUTH" "UHH... JOE I THINK BARNEY IS ON. YOU BETTER GET HOME!!" Lucas said. "Awesome, see ya" Joe said gone in a nano second. I ran over to Lucas and gave him a hug. "I love you, man!" I said. He laughed and pushed me off. "Wanna play, Miley?" Taylor asked. I shook my head as a I heard a car pull into the drive way. "DEVIL ALERT! CLEAR CLEAR!!" I screamed. Taylor grabbed the game board and ran down stairs to hide it. Lucas followed. Wuss. Selena came inside, someone on following her. "Demi, lip gloss!" she said ordered. Demi handed her what she wanted. "You know, I could TOTALLY tell Nick wanted me. He'll be mine by the end of tomorrow" "Yeah, totally" demi agreed. Snobs. I laughed my loud laugh, which caught their attention. "Something funny?" "Oh.. um.. no" She hissed at me. Freaky... My phone rang and I grabbed it from my pocket. Without thinking i answered it, "Hey baby"  
"That Joe?" Selena said. "Uhh..." "Gemme the phone" she said taking it.**

**A/n: OHH…WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!! THANKS FOR READING!! REVIEW!!**


	11. Flowers

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!**

**"Hey Joey" Selena said a flirty voice. Ugh, she disgusts me. The room was quiet for a second and then Selena hung up. "Miley" she said smirking. I gulped. "Yes, Selena?" "Who was that?" her voice was sweet, but sometimes sweetness is the core of evil. "I don't know.... a person I'm guessing" She hissed at me and i cringed in worry. Just as she was about to open her mouth someone knocked on the door. "Who is it" she yelled, never breaking her stare at me. "NICK" the voice said. What the heck? This boy is being more of an idiot then Lucas right now.**

**"Nick!! Ohh he is probably here to se me. Demi more lip gloss." "Of course!!" Demi quickly whipped out Selena's lip gloss while they made there way to the door. "Why Hello Nick are you here to see little beautiful me." Selena batted her eyebrows. "Um...no and do you have something in your eye....it wont stop twitching.""No...well who are you here to see Nick." "Mil..." I sent him a look that said don't even dare to say my name. "My...um friend Lucas...yeah hey Lucas are you here." "Yeah hey Nick whatsup." Nick walked into the living room where we all stood. "Nothing much man...I need a tourguide for school tomorrow and Joe was going to be mine...but we got into a little disagreement." Taylor shot a look at me as I look down feeling guilty. "Sorry man but I have to make up a test in the morning." "Taylor?" "No she can't!!" Lucas shouted. "um...okay...I'm sorry Nick but I also have to make up a test." "Well than how about you Miley." "Um..." Selena was shooting me a death glare...what do I do.**

**"I...I...I" "I'll be your guide Nicky" Selena said sweetly. "Nah, no thanks Selena, I think I'd rather have Miley do it" he said smiling at me, but i just glared at him. "But, why?" he shrugged. "Fine, BUT YOU WILL BE MINE NICK...." "Jonas" Demi helped. "JONAS!" she finished, storming out of the room. Demi stood there and then finally spoke. "Well... this is awkward" she said. "Yeah" we all mumbled at different times. "DEMI" "coming!!" she screamed running up the stairs. I laughed and then turned to Nick. "What are you doing here? We almost get caught!" He shrugged and smirked. "I'm a bad boy" i laughed at him and then walked in his direction. "Miss me?" "No, not really" I lied. I was a horrible liar. He rolled his eyes, "oh, you sooo missed me" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm gonna get you" "AH"**

**You better run!!" I started running as fast up the stairs. "Watch out Miley the tickle monster is going to get you." Nick easily caught me as I reached a dead end at my room. "AH!!" Nick easily grabbed my waist and started tickling up my sides. "Hahaha Nick stop!!" "Not until you tell me the truth!!" "Fine !! I missed you so much." "I knew it." Nick immediately stopped tickling me. "Well ...." "Well what..." "Did you miss me?" "I thought about you every second while Joe was forcing me to listen to Barney talk about the benefits of sharing. I think he is trying to get me to share you but I don't see that happening anytime soon. I want you all to myself."**

**"Aw" I said smiling. He leaned down and placed a short soft and sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled at him and then laughed. "What?" he asked confused. "Nothing" i said, holding in my laughter. "Turn around" I whispered. Nick turned around and saw Selena in her sun dress wearing a face mask. "AH MONSTER" Nick shouted automatically. Selena turned to face us. "AH!!" "AHH!!" "AH!" they kept screaming at each other. "SHUT UP" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING UP HERE!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOWN STAIRS!!" "I believe the real question is why didn't you tell me you were an alien?" I said slyly. She growled at me.**

**"For your information this is a highly specialized goop that helps emphasizes my beautiful features on my face. And don't be hating since I looks good with a green mask. Some people are just so jealous of how everything looks amazing one me hmph." Nick and I bursted into laughter how could she keep a straight face while saying that...did she see what she looked on. Just stick some antennas on her and presto theres her halloween costume. ""What are you doing her Nicky-poo." Selena said sugary sweet. "Hanging out with Miley." "Oh...you actually find her interesting" she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Yeah I do really..." "Hmph well if you ever want to have a good time come and find me." she winked. "Nawh I think I will be fine." "Hmph...Demi where are you!!" she screeched. "I'm here Selena!!" Demi sprinted to Selena's side. "I need more goop!!!!" she hollered. "Yes right away." "come one Demi...let's got to my room." they stormed off as we bursted into another fit of laughter.**

**Nick stared at me strangely. "What?" i asked self-consciously. "Come on" he said taking my hand and pulling me. "Where are we going?" "Actually, it's where are you going" "What?" "Taylor?" Nick asks walking into the living room, where we saw Taylor and Lucas making out. "EWWWWW" I scream. they separate and Taylor blushes. "what?!" She says to nick. "Get Miley ready" "For?" "Come on.. Miley, stay" he said taking Taylor's arm and leading her to the kitchen.  
**

**Taylor's POV  
**

**He pulled me along with him into the kitchen. I snapped my arm away. "I don't like being pulled!" I said putting my hands on my hips. "I want you to get Miley ready for our date tonight" he said simply. "AWW NILEY DATE. YAY" i said clapping my hands. He shot me a confused look, like i was crazy. Which I'm not. I'm just a very happy person.**

**"So can you help me." "Of course Nick. I would love too!!" "Great." "Let's go back." "Okay Miley!!" "What is it?" Miley turned around from her seat. "Come on!!" I quickly pulled her up and practically dragged her to the basement aka our room. "Taylor where are you taking me!!" "Just follow me." "Well I kind of have no choice..." "I opened our tiny closet that could barely fit any clothes and started pulling out outfits. "Hm...does this look good. Ew...no." I wrinkled my nose. "Taylor what are you doing?" "I'm going to play dress up with you!!" "Why?" "Because I want to now...please!!" I did my best doggy pout. "Okay fine." "Yay!!" **

**Miley's POV-**

**Why did I agree to this. An hour later Taylor had still not agreed to an outfit. Our room was a mess clothes were everywhere. I was going to have to do major cleaning after this. "Oh I have a perfect idea...hold on." Taylor ran out of the room. A few minutes later Taylor appeared with a bag in her hand. "Taylor what do you have in that bag." "The perfect outfit look." She pulled out the most beautiful dress in the world. "Taylor where did you get this?" I touched the dress it was so beautiful. "From Selena's closet." I pulled my hand from the fabric amazing. "Taylor I can't wear this Selena will kill me if she find outs out." "Miley she wont trust me. She has like a bajillion dresses. Come on Miley. You are going to look amazing. "Fine" "Yay!!"**

**"Now for the make-up" Taylor said reaching for her bag. "Nuh-uh, no way, you're gonna make me look like a clown!!!" "Come on, please" she said and then did her infamous puppy dog whimper. "Have a little faith in me" she added. "UG, fine, but I swear if I look even on bit like boe-zo the clown you're gonna get it" I said crossing my arms against my chest. Why do I agree to this kind of stuff?**

**2 HOURS LATER.  
"Done! TA-DA!" she said spinning me around to see myself in the mirror (we were now in the bathroom and Selena had left for some 'party' and david's) I gasped. I looked beautiful. Not even one bit like a clown. "Tay, thank you!" I said about to jump up and down but she stopped me. "DON'T! You'll mess up my ART!" I laughed my famous loud laugh. "I'm hungry" "Too bad, you can't eat anything" "Why?" "Because Nick..." Taylor began, but was interrupted by Lucas. "Sent you flowers" "Aw" I said taking the lillies from him. "Read the card" Lucas said and then walked out of the room.**

**'Dear Miley, I couldn't help myself but to plan an evening for the most beautiful girl the in world. I'll pick you up at 7.  
Love, Nick'  
**

**"AWW" I wanted to jump up and down but then Taylor stopped me. "NO!"**

**"But Taylor..." "No unless you want to go back to hair and makeup for another two hours." "Okay. What time is it?" Lucas looked down at his watch. "7:20 with ten minutes to spare good job Taylor." "I know I'm amazing!!" the doorbell rang and my heart gave a little jump. "Oo I wonder who that could be. Hm Nick seems eager to see you." Taylor joked. "Oh you shut up." I ran over to the door. "Nick!!" I shouted as I opened the door without looking to see who it was. "Oh Hoe hi..." I looked down embarassed "Wow Miley...you look amazing." Joe said in shock. "Oh um thanks. Do you want to come in?" "Yeah sure..." I stepped aside to let him in. "Nick. what you. couldn't wait...oh um hey Joe." Taylor said awkwardly. "Hey guys...can I talk to you in private." "Um okay." Joe, Lucas, and Taylor left for the basement leaving me alone. "Okay..." the doorbell rang just as they left. "I peeked at the little hole and saw Nick's nervous face. "Nick!!" I ran into his arms excited to see him. "Miley!! You look beautiful I must be the luckiest guy in the world." "Oh thank you. Are those for me?" "Yes" Nick handed me a bouquet of red roses. "Thank you so much Nick. I love them." "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah." Nick walked me out to his car and opened the door for me. "So where are we going?" "It's a secret." Nick pulled out of the driveway and turned on the radio. After a few minutes of driving we reached a undisclosed location. "Where are we?" Nick opened the door for me. He pulled out a basket from the backseat before taking my hand and leading me. "Nick it's beautiful." "I'm glad you like it." Nick had set up a beautiful picnic area at the lake. He had lighted candles around the blanket with Elvis Costello playing in the background and it was so romantic. **

**Joe's POV- "How could you two do this to me." "Joe just let it go." Taylor pleaded. "I can't. Nick is taking Miley to the lake. And you two are going to help me ruin this date." I smiled evilly.**

**A/n: Bad Joe. I think we all need to tell Joe that green is not his color. hoped you like it. CLIFF HANGER. Again, we're evil. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!! ******


	12. Answers

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS OUR STORY!! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!! ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!!******

**DISCLAIMAR: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!**

**No one's POV  
with Taylor, Joe, and Lucas...  
**

**"What?" Taylor gasped. "Joe, that's low" she added. "Yeah, and its not low to steal your brother's girlfriend?" Joe spat. "No, I'm not doing this" Taylor said about to walk out of the room, but Joe grabbed her wrist. "Oh, Yes you are" he said. "No!" she said trying to get her arm free. "DUDE, let her go! You're hurting her!" Lucas yelled at him. Joe let go, and at that second Taylor ran. She ran like she was running for her life--which she thought was possibley what she was doing. "What have I become?" Joe whispered to himself.**

With Niley...

**Miley's POV- "Nick this has got to be the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." "You deserve it." We sat down on the blanket across eachother. Nick began setting down the food as I looked out at the lake. "I'm sorry I'm not really a cook." He pulled out bowls of fruits, two glasses, silverware, a bottle of diet coke, two plates, and pasta." "Nick this is amazing. Did you do this all by yourself?" "Yeah...and there is desert but we will save that for later. May I offer you some diet coke?" "Of course." Nick poured while I split the pasta between our plates. I took a big bite "Nick this is amazing what are you talking about." "Really?" he looked shocked as he took a bite. "Hey well what do you know. I'm not a horrible cook." This had got to be the best date I have ever been on. Nick and I actually had a lot more in common than Joe and I. We had the same taste in movies, music, shows, foods, and so much more. "Oh I think I'm to full...I can't fit anymore." "Miley you have to taste the desert. I made it especially for tonight. Come on." he got up and held his hand out to me. "What are you doing?" "Miley can I have this dance." I giggled as I allowed him to pull me up. "But I don't know how to dance." "It's easy here...here let's take off our shoes. We discarded our shoes and were barefooted on the sand "Now what." "Place your feet on mine." "But I'm heavy and I might hurt you." "No you wont. Now come on." I hesitantly put my feet on top of his. My arms went up around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He began moving to the slow song that was now playing. I rested my head on his chest. I never wanted tonight to end. **

**Joe's POV- **

**I was sitting there on the couch wondering what had I become when Lucas and Taylor walked back in. "Taylor I'm sorry." I immediately apologized. "No Joe I understand your hurt...Lucas and I talked about it...and we'll help you." "Really!!" "Yeah..."**

**"Awesome. I love you guys!" I said giving them both a two-person bone-crushing hug. "Dude. No. It's bad enough I had to skate holding hands with Kevin, no guy hugs" Lucas said pushing me off. "Right, sorry" "Joe stop apologizing" Taylor ordered. "Oh, sorry" "Joe!" "Oopss..." "JOE JONAS I SWEAR IF YOU SAY..." "Chill! God, you're just like your sister."  
**

**No one's POV  
**

**Joe, Taylor, and Lucas spent a few minutes talking about how to ruin the date for 'Niley' and were unsuccessful until, "I got it!" Taylor screamed. "What?" the two boys said. "We can bring Selena to their date! She'll FREAK! It'll ruin everything!" she said, cheery, even though she was so disappointed in herself.**

**"Taylor you are a genius!!" Joe exclaimed. "I know I am" Taylor said feeling guilty for help ruining Miley's date with Nick. A date that she had helped get Miley ready for. "Let's call her now." Joe said excitedly. "Okay." Lucas handed Joe the phone. "Hello Selena. It's Joe. Listen meet me at the lake in thirty minutes. Trust me you want to go now. Okay bye then." Joe smiled an evil smile as he hung up the phone. "The plan is in action. Let's go." Taylor and Lucas climbed into the backseat of Joe's car as Joe drove them all to the lake. **

**With Niley **

**Miley's POV- **

**The song ended and Nick led me back to our picnic spot. "You are a great dancer." "Hey you are not so bad yourself." Nick smiled back at me as he pulled out the cake my mouth dropped. It was a triple layer cake with chocolate at base then a layer of vanilla and the top layer was once again chocolate. He had chocolate covered strawberries laced around the side. "Nick this is beautiful it mist have taken you forever to make." "It was worth it just to see the shock on your face." "Thank you so much for tonight Nick. This date is perfect." "Hey it's not over yet." Nick cut out two pieces for us."Hey you got something here." Nick dabbed his finger in the icing and placed a dot on my nose. "Hey!! Well you have some here!!" I threw a piece of cake aiming for his face. "Oh now you're going to get it!!" "EEPP!!" I immediately sat up and started running as fast as I could in barefeet while holding my plate and throwing cake at Nick at the same time. Nick grabbed the entire plate of the leftover cake and shot back. We were laughing and running around the cake laughing hard, "I surrender..." I held up my hands I had finally ran out of cake. "Yes Victory!!And now for my revenge?" "What are you going to make me do?" "Nothing!!" he said innocently as he swooped me in his arms and carried me in the lake. "Oh no you are not going to dump me in AH!!" he threw me into the cold water. "Nick!!" "Haha I'm sorry but look on the brightside you're clean now." "Not funny..." I shivered. "Here..." Nick took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulder. "Better..." I looked up at him. "uh huh." "Miley..." he brushed a piece of stray hair against my face. I leaned in as he leaned in. **

**No one's POV- **

**"This better be worth me leaving Demi's." Selena huffed. "Oh don't worry it is." Joe began to lead them down to the lake."whatever, just show me what you needed to show me" she said crossing her arms. "Turn around" Joe said disgusted at the sight of the couple kissing. She did as she was told and gasped. "NICKY BEAR!" she screamed, so loud it could have been heard in China. Nick pulled away and looked around. "What the?" Nick said as he saw selena approaching. "How could you?!" "How could I what?" "Cheat on me you IDIOT!" she screamed in his face, causing Nick and Miley to jump back. "Selena, why and HOW are you here?!" Miley asked, her tone filled with disbelief in what was happening. How could her perfect night with Nick be ruined? How is this even possible? "Joe told me I needed to come down here, so I did!" she hollered. Selena gasped, "are you wearing... my DRESS?! Why is it SOAKED?!" Miley was speechless.**

**Miley's POV- **

**I felt like crying. What had felt like a perfect date with Nick was now turning into a horror fest. "Look none of this matters right now. Can you guys just all leave and leave Miley and I alone to enjoy the rest of our evening." Nick said "No!! What do you see in her anyways. She is nothing compared to me." Selena yelled. "Look let's just leave them alone." Taylor said. "No I want to hear what Selena has to say." Joe smiled wickedly. "Yes I do thank you Joe. What are you doing in my dress!!" she screeched at me. "I was just borrowing it for the night." "Don't blame her I took it," Taylor stood up for me. "I want it back now!!" Selena screeched. "You don't even wear it. So why do you care," "Because it's mine!!!! You don't catch me stealing your clothes." "What is there to steal we have no clothes whatsoever. And what are you kidding me. You are always stealing our shoes and you know how I can tell. It's because your feet stinks up our shoe. For someone who cares so much about their appearance how can you not notice the horrible smell of your feet." Taylor shouted back. "I want it back!!" Selena lunged at me but Nick quickly stepped in front of me protecting me from her nails. He was really my prince charming. "Selena stop!!" Nick held her back easily. "You know before you came Miley and I were actually having fun. And now look at her she is in near tears. Do you have no feelings at you just a cold hearted bitch." Nick said. "Get off me!!" Selena tried to break through. "No not until you leave. Joe this is just low." "Low what are you talking about. This is low....you stole my girlfriend away from me!! Think about what you did before you call my actions low." "Everyone just stop!!" I felt tears flow down my face "Selena I'm sorry I took your dress okay. But Taylor is right your feet do stink. And please you don't borrow our stuff. I see you stealing your mothers jewelry everday. And Joe stop blaming Nick for everything. He is not the only one at fault here okay. I feel in love with him too. It's not a onesided love. I can't believe you did this Joe. I can't believe that I once believed you were the perfect guy. You know what I'm actually kind of happy Nick moved here. He opened my eyes to the real you." I felt tired as I finished my long rant.**

**"Miley..." Joe whispered, his voice sounded desperate. "No, Joe. You should be with Selena. You'll be **_**perfect**_** for each other" I spat. I knew that must have hurt him, because his expression changed from desperate, to heart broken. "My feet do not smell" Selena exclaimed, having the worst timing ever, as usual. "Yes they do" me and Taylor both said in unison. "Jerks. This was so NOT worth leaving Demi's for" Selena said walking over to Joe and kicking sand at him. Though, Joe just ignored it, and stared at me in horror. "Joe, I don't know what you've become, or if you've how you even become this. Maybe this was the real you all along. I only have one thing to say to you Joe Jonas" I said, staring him in the eye. "I hate you" I whispered and then turned to Nick. "Can we go, please, I want to finish our date" my tone still hush. "Of course" he said taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. We walked back to the car in silence. He opened the door for me like a gentleman, and I smiled at him. After all that something as simple as him opening a door can still make me smile. He has the craziest affect on me. And I love it. I love him.**

"**I'm sorry for this Miley." Nick pulled out onto the main road. "Why are you apologizing. It's not your fault. It's Joe's. Why can't he just move on." "Because who is willing to give up the most perfect, amazing, beautiful girl in the world." "You are to sweet." "I wasn't always like this." "Really?" "Yeah but let's not talk about our past. Let's just go and enjoy the remainder of our date." Nick held my hand as he drove with one hand on the steering wheel"Okay." I sat back happily in my seat. I didn't even ask Nick where we were going. For once I didn't care I was willing to go anywhere with Nick, I wanted to be walking hand in hand with Nick forever. **

**No one's POV- **

**"Joe I am begging you please move on." Taylor and Lucas pleaded once Miley and Nick left. "No I can't. This is all Nick's fault. I'm going to get Miley back if it's the last thing that I do. and you two are going to help me." "I am not going to hurt my sister anymore. I just want her to be happy." "Yeah same with me." "Pleas guys help me out. " "Joe just let it go." "I can't. How would you feel if you brother stole Taylor away from you." Lucas became quiet. "Fine I'll help." "Lucas!!" Taylor screamed. "I'm sorry Taylor but Joe is right Nick did a bad thing. Nick is only getting what he deserves." "Well count me out." Taylor stomped away. "It's okay man we don't need her. Let's go over to Kevin's." "Okay..."**

**20 MINUTES LATER.  
**

**"Hey Kev" Lucas said walking in as Kevin held open the door. "Hi Kevvy" Joe said giving him a hug. Kevin pushed him off and wiped his shirt from Joe germs. "What are you guys doing here?" "We need your help to ruin Nick and Miley's relationship" Lucas said simply. "No, I won't do it" Kevin said in the same simple tone, and flopping down onto the couch. "What? why?" Joe asked. "Because this is allll pointless." "What do you mean?" Joe asked again. "Joe," Kevin turned to face him, "why are you fighting for Miley?" "Because I love her" "Joe.. It's not worth fighting for love when the other person doesn't return the feeling. Miley doesn't love you Joe. She never did. And she never will." Kevin said, sounding like an adult. Joe stared at him, shocked. Was everybody turning on him except Lucas? And then the thought went through Joe's head. Was Kevin right?  
"I need air. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Joe said stepping outside and staring at the moon. Beautiful night, and he's alone, all by himself.**

Miley's POV  


**Nick stopped and walked over to my door, opening it for me. He took my hand as I stepped out of the car. I smiled a genuine Smiley-Miley smile. "Where are we?" I asked, it looked like we were in the middle of no where. Nick shrugged. "You don't know where we are?" I asked laughing. He chuckled along with me. "Well I'm much smarter than Joe so if I don't know where we are, then most likely neither does he." I smiled and kissed him. "You're perfect" I said, but he shook his head. "I got you into this mess" he said sadly. I sighed. "No Nick. Love is worth all the suffer, anger, change, everything. I would give it all to be with you."**

**"I don't deserve you Miley." "Yes you do. What are you talking about?" "Miley I..." **

**Nick's POV-**

**I wanted to tell her right then and that making her fall in love with me was all part of my grandeur plan. But I couldn't get the words out. I didn't want to see her hurt. And that's when I realized that I had fallen heads over heels in love with her. Miley's POV- "Hello Nick anybody home." I waved my hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. "Huh..." he finally snapped out of my daze. "What is it?" "You never finished your sentence." "Oh" "What were you about to say." "Oh that....I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with Joe." "Nick how many times must I tell you. I fell in love with you it's not your fault. You couldn't stop it either way. I love you Nick and I want to be with you forever and always." "I love you too Miley." He leaned down and caressed my face with his hands as he planted a soft kiss on my lips. **

**Joe's POV- I wander around aimlessly and after an hour of walking I found myself at the front steps of my house. I walked up the steps and was about to open the door when I heard a voices that sounded awfully like my parents. I opened the door quietly and listened in. "Why did you keep this from me!!" I heard my mom sob. "Denise listen to me." "No!! No answer you give can jusity your action. Paul you left your son and his mother." "I was in love with you." "You didn't even want him. You didn't even claim him after his mother died of cancer ten years ago." Nick's mom....was...dead....poor Nick. "So what...he is here with us now." "You better watch your back Paul. If I were Nick I would have some serious anger pent up inside of me....I wouldn't blame him if he sought out revenge on you." "Denise!!" "Leave me alone!!" I heard my mom storm up the stairs and my father following. Nick...seeking revenge....Miley leaving me.....**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING!! TELL US WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER IN YOUR REVIEW!! ******


	13. Trust

**DISCLAIMAR: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!1**

**Joe's POV-**

**No he couldn't...he wouldn't do that to me....or would he. I heard a door slam shut and my father banging the door "Denise let me in." "No!! Leave me alone!!" After a few more bangs I heard him sigh and walk into another room shutting the door. I opened the door and carefully walked up the staircase. I walked past Nick's room and peeked inside...no one was there. I carefully ventured in and stared at his messed up bed and unpacked suitcase. Nick wouldn't do that to me would he. He is seeking revenge on his father so him and Miley getting together has nothing to do with his revenge plot or does it. I shuffled through some of the papers on his desk trying to search for clues. But there was nothing there this was pointless. Nick wasn't trying to purposefully hurt me. What was I thinking. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I panicked and quickly dived down under Nick's bed. I heard Nick walk in and lock the door before flooping on the bed. Dang I would have to wait until he fell asleep before I can sneak out. "What is going on with me." I heard him say. I slowed down my breathing listening in on his conversation with himself. "I wasn't suppose to fall in love with her. She was only a part of the plan...so what am I doing with her. The plan worked...so I should just break up with her. But I can't....what do I do. I want to be with her...but what happens if she finds out that I was only using her for the first to hurt Joe and his family because of stupid dad and what he did to mom. But I only used her for that one day. But can will she forgive me and my stupid need for revenge if she ever finds out"Oh my god!! My eyes widen as I heard these words coming out of Nick's mouth.**

**Oh my god. He was really using Miley. How could he do this to her...wait isn't this perfect. All I have to do is expose Nick's secret to her and I'll have her back in no time. But she doesn't trust me right now...damn it. First I'll have to gain her trust back and then I will reveal Nick's true intentions to her mwhahaha...hmm....nice evil laugh. I waited under the bed for what seemed like hours until I finally heard Nick's even breathing. I crawled out of the bed. "Enjoy Miley while you can bro. She'll be mines soon enough." I smiled evilly as I walked out of the room and headed to my own room. I sat down at my desk and began plotting out my plan. First I had to gain Miley's trust. Easy...I'll act like happy Joe and soon enough she will start buying the fact that I am moving on...even though I'm totally not. Kevin and Taylor wont mind helping me out now when I tell them all about Nick's plan. But I'm going to make sure they keep their mouths shut until I come up with a plan to ruin Nick and win Miley back. Ah life is good...Step one gain Miley's trust starts tomorrow. Hm I should call Kevin and Taylor and fill them in...Lucas is already on my side so he doesn't need to know. Plus he has the biggest mouth in the world. I three way called Taylor and Kevin. "Hey guys it's Joe. Don't hang up. I want to tell you guys something." An evil smile speared on my face as I told them about I had just heard. I imagined their shock appearances on their face. "So what do say now. Will you guys help me." "...Yes...." they both stuttered out. "Wonderful. Step one begins tomorrow." I hung up the phone and went to bed. Life was good.**

**Miley's POV- **

**I woke up with a big smile on my face reminiscing on what had happened last night. "Miley!! Wake up!!" Taylor jumped up and down the bed. "Taylor how can you have so much energy in the morning." "Because we have school!!1 Oh wait…" she stopped jumping and flopped down. "Ew…we have school." "Congratulations." I got up and walked to the bathroom preparing for school." I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my hair before picking an outfit and heading downstairs. Taylor and I grabbed a pop tart to go as we ran out to her truck. Taylor quickly pulled out of the drive way and headed to school. I pulled out a mirror from my purse and studied my features. "Whatcha doing Miley?" Taylor asked as she stopped at a red light. "Nothing just making sure I don't have any pop tarts stuck on my teeth. I don't want to scare off Nick." "You really like him don't you Miley." Taylor stepped on the gas pedal as the light turn green. "I really do Taylor. I mean he is everything I could ever want in a guy. I'm so happy that I'm with him." Taylor looked worriedly at me as she pulled into her parking spot. I quickly hopped out of the car with a quick goodbye and headed for the school. "Miley Miley!!" Joe ran up to me. "What do you want Joe." I said coldly not forgetting about how he tried to ruin Nick and mines first date. "Look Miley I am really sorry for what I did. I know what I did was very childish and I shouldn't have blamed Nick for what happened between you and me. I'm sorry and I understand if you never want to talk or see my face ever again. But Miley can you please forgive. I am so sorry." Joe pleaded. I couldn't help but agree "Okay fine I forgive you. But you better not try to ruin Nick's and mine's relationship ever again." "Thank you Miley!!" he gave me a tight hug. "Joe….I need….to breath." "Oh right I'm sorry." he quickly pulled away. "I'll see you later Joe." "Okay see you later Miles." I headed to my locker as Joe walked toward his locker. "Guess who." I felt hands cover over my eyes. "Hm…could it be my amazing boyfriend Nick. Who I am deeply in love with." "Bingo." he uncovered my eyes as I spun around to greet him. "Nick!!" "That's my name and don't wear it out." "I'm so sorry I woke up late. Did you find someone else to give you the tour?" "Yeah. Actually Joe offered to give me one. It was kind of strange considering the way he was acting last night." "Maybe Joe has finally come to his senses. He actually apologized to me for ruining our date. I think he is actually starting to move on." "I really hope he is. But lets not talk about Joe anymore. " "Okay well what do you want to talk about?" "How about you tell me your schedule." I recited to him my schedule as he checked it with his. "Well we have three classes together and also lunch." "Yay!!" "Nicky poo!!" we cringed as we heard Selena's voice. "I'm going to go hide but I'll see you in second period." "Okay." Nick leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine before taking off. I sighed as I saw him run through the hallways. "Miley!!" I turned around. "Joe what are you doing here?" "We have first period together. So what's the harm of walking together there." "Hm…okay." "I hope things won't be awkward between us and that we can still be friends." "Of course Joe there is nothing wrong with being friends. I'm glad to see you are moving on." "Yeah…sure…" he opened the class door for me letting me in. **

**Joe's POV- **

**Hahaha victory for Joe…see I'm not stupid. Miley's starting to trust me again and when I regain all of her trust back that is when I'm going to tell her. And then she will come crying back to me and come to her sense. MWAHAHAHA it won't be long. I smiled as I took my normal seat next to Miley. She smiled her Miley smile at me and passed me a note. It said:**

**Dear Joe,**

**I'm glad that we are friends again. **

**xoxo,**

** Miley**

**I smirked as I replied and handed it back to her. It red:**

**Dear Miley,**

**Me too!! I just want you to know that I will always be there for you. Don't be afraid to come to me if you ever need anything. I will always be there for you. You can always count on me. **

**Love,**

** Joey Bear.**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING!! LOVED IT? HATE IT? TELL US IN YOUR REVIEW!!**

**OH AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY!! AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING. WE APRRECIATE ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! ******


End file.
